One Hot Nerd
by lostwithoutyoux3
Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.
1. Dance In The Dark

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_Everyday at 4__th__ period, I gather my books, and head to math. I'm not afraid to say I'm a nerd because I love school and didn't exactly have a lot of friends. Math was my favorite subject because I was good at it, and loved to do problems. I began to love 4__th__ period math even more though, because it was the same period I had with 'her.' _

_Her name is Spencer Carlin, and she is a year younger than me. We met when I was a sophomore, and she was a freshman in math. I was taking normal sophomore classes, and she was in an upper math class for her grade. We sat next to each other because the teacher had us sit alphabetically, and I was the happiest person in the world. The moment I laid eyes on her, I had fallen for her. _

_"Are you Ashley?" an angelic voice asked. I looked up from my book, to be greeted with the most beautiful blue blonde with blue eyes. She left me speechless. It felt like I was in the presence of a Goddess. _

_"Ye—yeah," I stuttered trying to cover my blush. She smiled back at me, and sat down next to me. _

_"I'm Spencer," she said while taking out her books and placing it on the table. _

_"I'm Ashley," I said pushing my glasses up. "Wait, you already know that," I said making my cheeks turn even redder when she laughed. _

_When class started, I couldn't help but sneak in glances while writing down notes. I've never had a liking for anyone until now. It was strange, but a smile was plastered on my face the entire class. _

Asdfghjkl;sasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl (- that's a separator btw. Haha)

"Ashley hurry up! You're on in 5!" Kyla yelled while knocking on the dressing room door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied while the blonde below me was sucking my pulse point. I ran my hands through her wavy blonde hair and slowly got up off the couch.

"I have to go babe," I said as we stood up, and moved my hands to her waist. "My concert starts in 4 minutes," I said looking at the clock on the wall. I looked into her grey eyes, and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll come back during intermission. I'll miss you," I whispered before heading out the door, and to the stage.

I fixed my loose curls, and straightened my vest. I held my hand out as I continued walking down the hall, and Kyla handed me the mic. "I'm totally fine with you and Stephanie having your 'private time,'" she said using air quotes. "But can you maybe watch the time a little better next time," Kyla asked.

"Well, when I'm making out with my hot girlfriend, time is the least of my worries," I said with a smirk as I re-applied my lipstick. "Can you do me a favor and bring Stephanie to the side stage for the 5th song. I want to see her while I perform the slower songs," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, of course. I bet she'll love it," Kyla said with a wink before heading off to check on the everything else. I took a deep breath in, and exhaled three times. I closed my eyes, and imagined myself standing on the stage in an auditorium filled with all the people I loved. My parents, family, friends, record producers, Kyla, Stephanie, and my ex-girlfriends. It was my ritual before every performance, and it reminded me of all the people who helped me get to where I am now.

Once I heard the background music to my song grow louder, I opened my eyes, and stepped on the platform. Lasers and strobe lights was the only thing visible in the stadium as I heard the fog machines turn on as the platform raised me up to the stage. The crowd was chanting my name, and I could feel my body pulsing to the sounds once the lights came on.

Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl

Beads of sweat dripped down the side of my face as I finished the second to the last song of the concert. My breaths were fast as I walked to the side of the stage to grab a towel, and my bottled water. "How's everyone feeling tonight!" I shouted into the mic after taking a sip of water. The response was wild. "Alright, alright. I'm feeling the love from you guys," I said in a normal voice. "I want to dedicate this final song to all you girls," I said pacing the stage. "We girls always try to impress someone when we go out, but there's always that moment when nothing goes our way." A roar of girls screaming filled the air. "Girls, let's do our thing," I said taking a step on the platform I started the concert on. "_Baby loves to dance in the dark," _I sang.

All of the lights on the stage turned on, and the background music was turned to the highest volume.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track_

_Won't walk away, but she won't look back_

_She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess_

_She's a mess, she's a mess_

_Now the girl is stressed_

_She's a mess, She's a mess, She's a mess, She's a mess_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Cuz' when he's looking she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Cuz when he's looking she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance, love to dance in the dark_

_Dance_

I was jumping up and down to the chorus with my hands in the air. My eyes scanned the crowd, and came across a blonde who looked very familiar. The rest of the song, my eyes were on her. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place a name to her face.

"Thank you Los Angeles!" I shouted as the song came to an end and the lights turned off. I exited off the stage to be greeted by Stephanie. "Hey baby," I said kissing her again.

"You look so hot right now," she whispered in my ear before pulling me into the dressing room. The door slammed shut, and that's when I remembered her. Spencer Carlin.

**Soooo….I decided to start a new story. I haven't completely thought through masked façade so I don't know what is going to happen next. I thought of this while I was driving in the car by the way. Haha. Tell me how you like it and if I should continue or not. :D**

**Dance in the Dark by lady gaga. I think its one of the best songs she has, and it should really be popular, but it won't because its not a single. **


	2. Interview Me

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_"Come on Ash, you have to come with us!" Kyla begged me. Kyla is my best friend, and pretty much my only friend. My social skills lacked a little, and Kyla was the only person who actually talked to me. "It's a party Ash! You hardly go out, and this is supposed to be the biggest party of the year!" Kyla said excited. _

_"You know I don't go to that kind of stuff. It's not my….scene," I said as if it were no big deal. _

_"There's going to be a ton of hot guys," she said with her thumbs up and a cheeky smile. IF I were actually into guys, I would maybe consider going. _

_"I'm not going to know anyone besides you. And knowing you, you would probably be off with some guy as soon as you we get there," I said stating the obvious. _

_"Uhmm… I think that girl in your math class is going. Spencer right?" she asked. My heart immediately began pounding, and I suddenly felt really excited. Kyla knew Spencer was pretty much the only other person I talked to. _

_"Yeah, Spencer," I said trying to hide my excitement in saying her voice, or even talking about her. _

_"Yeah, so will you go?" Kyla asked with a raised brow. I was definitely going to this party. If I see Spencer, I can talk to her, and maybe form a stronger friendship. _

_"Alright, alright. I'll go," I said. I may have sounded like I'm being forced to go, but I was secretly dancing for joy in my head. _

Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfgjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl

_I'm always the designated driver for Kyla, because I refuse to have alcohol past these lips. As we turned into the street, there were tons of cars lined up along the street, and we could hear the music from the car. "Sounds like an awesome party huh," Kyla playfully nudged me. _

_We entered the house, and I seriously thought it was going to collapse. Pretty much the entire population of King High was under one roof dancing and drinking. "See, now this is a party!" Kyla yelled while bobbing her head to the music. "I'm going to go get a drink. Go make some friends!" she said pushing me into the crowd. Kyla knew I was the shy type, and knew I didn't have many friends. She always makes fun of me for being a nerd, but I'm totally fine with it. This may sound weird, but it's the reason why I opened up to her. _

Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjkl;

Blue eyes, blonde hair, a killer smile, and the name Spencer Carlin are the components of the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Don't get me wrong though, I think Stephanie is beautiful, but there are no words to describe Spencer.

"Earth to Ashley," Kyla said waving her hand in front of my face. I shook out of my daydream, to see Kyla and the interviewer staring at me. Ever since I saw her last night at the concert, she's been occupying my mind all the time.

"Oh, sorry about that. I kinda just drifted off," I apologized. The interviewer nodded with a smile, and Kyla took a seat next to me. Kyla has, and always will be very protective of me. When I asked her to be my manager, I had to promise to let her approve of all the interviewers before being interviewed.

"So, Miss Davies, shall we start the interview?" the interviewer asked in a polite voice. If I'm not mistaken, this interview is for a gossip magazine.

"Yes, and call me Ashley," I replied as I crossed my legs and waited for the questions.

"So, Ashley, I'm going to get straight to the point. I read in your background information, that you called yourself a nerd back in high school. How does it feel to be the image of a perfect celebrity that can get any girl you want?" the interviewer asked with voice recorder in hand.

I laughed at the first part. "I was definitely the biggest nerd back in high school. I hardly had any friends, loved to do homework, and had some social issues. I even had thick framed, rectangular glasses!" I added while still laughing. "And I don't think I can get any girl I want. I have a lot of flaws, and I'm not afraid to admit them."

"You're so modest. Who was your first girlfriend, and are you still connected?"

"Staci Mason (A/N hahaha my character from the other story!! I couldn't think of anyone). She's starring in a new action movie coming out soon, and she invited me to the world premiere. Our break up was mutual, so no hearts were broken. Actually, come to think of it, I'm still close with all my ex-girlfriends. We didn't break up because one of us cheated, but because we were becoming more like best friends rather then a couple," I replied.

"Was it because the chemistry wasn't right? How are you and your super model girlfriend Stephanie Lutz going?"

"I guess you could say something like that. And we're doing good actually. She came to my concert last night for the first time, but had to leave this morning for a Victoria Secret fashion show in New York," I sighed.

"Alright, so last question. We're all curious on who was the first girl you've ever liked?" the interviewer asked with a raised brow. I suddenly had the shivers, and started shifting around in my seat. I looked at Kyla, who gave me a strange look, and then back at the interviewer. I never told Kyla I was head over heels for Spencer. I guess I felt like I didn't have to bring it up because I knew Spencer didn't like me back.

"There was this girl back in high school. I won't say her name, because of privacy reasons, but she was the first person I have ever liked. She was the one that made me get butterflies in my stomach every time I saw her, and made me smile twenty-four seven. My feelings for her were very strong. After I graduated though, I lost connection with her and haven't seen her since then," I said looking down and twirling my thumbs.

"Sounds like you were in love with her," the interviewer said.

"I could have been, but I wouldn't consider it love since it was a one way thing," I replied leaning back in the chair.

"Now I'm interested on who was foolish enough to not like you," the interviewer said laughing.

"I'm pretty sure she is straight, and I was in the closet during high school."

"Straight crushes are just heartbreaking," the interviewer said shaking his head. "Anyways, thank you Ashley for allowing me to interview you. Good luck on your tour and I wish you the best with Stephanie!"

"No thank you," I said getting up from my chair and giving him a hug. Kyla and I left the building and headed back to the bus in silence. I could feel Kyla's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head since I never told anyone about my huge crush on Spencer Carlin before.

"Ahem," Kyla cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked back at her, then back forward. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked in a polite voice.

I entered the tour bus, and took a seat on the couch. "You heard everything you need to know back at the interview," I replied grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"Yeah, everything except for her name," Kyla said taking a seat next to me. "How come you didn't tell me about this high school crush before?"

I shrugged. "I was in the closet Ky. I was scared," I replied in a soft voice squeezing the pillow tighter.

"Who was the girl?" she asked tilting her head.

I stared off in front of me for a second before answering. "Spencer Carlin," I said just above a whisper. "I was in love with Spencer Carlin."

**I was overwhelmed with the comments from everyone!! **** Thank you to everyone who commented. I really appreciate it. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and review again! Haha. I haven't decided on whether I should do a Spencer POV…so let me know what you think. Depending on the feedback, Im probably going to update this story quicker then masked façade.**

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **


	3. Captain Obvious

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"I knew it!" Kyla shouted out of nowhere. I jumped at her sudden reaction, and looked at her with wide eyes. She was bouncing up clapping her hands like a little kid. I stared at her dumbstruck.

"How'd you know?" I asked with my head propped forward. I let go of my grasp around the pillow and waited for her to reply. Instead, she continued bouncing up and down doing her 'happy' dance. "Kyla," I said. She finally calmed down, and looked at me. "How'd you know I was in love with Spencer?" I asked again.

"Ashley honey," she said placing her hand on my forearm. "You would have had to be blind to not know you were in love with her." I looked to my side, speechless.

"Was it really that obvious? How come you didn't ask me, or tell me I was being so obvious?" I asked standing up. I was beginning to pace back and fourth, and I suddenly felt Kyla grab my hand, and pull me back to the couch.

"Ash, I was waiting for you to come to me about it," she said. She looked towards the calendar, then back at me. "I just didn't think it would take you 10 years to tell me, and through an interview!" she said jokingly. I let out a small laugh to change the mood.

"I just…I just thought you would think of me differently. Especially since I liked a girl," I confessed.

"I don't care who you love slash like. I'm your best friend," she said bringing me into a hug. "I'll support every decision you make," she said with a smile. "Unless you decide to drop me as your manager. That I won't be so supportive of," she said.

"Way to ruin the moment," I laughed while pulling away from our hug. "So was I really that obvious?" I asked biting my lip.

"You stared at her every time you saw her. You were as red as a tomato when ever you talked to her, and I saw how happy you were when she was around. So yes Ash, it was that obvious," she said laughing.

Asdfghjkl;hjkl;asdfgkl;asdfghjklsdfhjkl;asdfghjkl;

_I wandered around the house, looking for Kyla. I've been here for around twenty minutes, and I was already bored out of my mind. I didn't know anyone here, and I definitely didn't see Spencer around either. I walked to the kitchen, and filled a cup up with water just so I wouldn't seem like the only one not drinking. Pretty much everyone in the room had a red plastic cup in their hand by the way._

_I walked towards the stairs, and it was just a little quieter then downstairs. Just as I turned the corner of the hall, I ran right into someone, spilling my drink on them. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said immediately. I didn't look up at the person, because I was afraid it was going to be some huge football player or something. _

_"Ashley?" the person said. I looked up, and was greeted with beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked fanning out her shirt. _

_"Hey Spencer," I said with a smile. "Uhmm, Kyla told me to come," I said looking away. "Sorry about your shirt. Its water so don't worry about it being sticky or anything."_

_"Don't worry about it. I'll just get some paper towels," she said with a small laugh. "I didn't think you come to parties."_

_"Yeah, it's my first one actually. I don't drink, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I have to take home Kyla, so I have to stay," I said as we walked to the bathroom to get towels. My stomach was churning with nervousness, and I couldn't stop smiling. She looked absolutely breath taking. _

_"I'm not that much of a drinker either. I can drink a little, but not that much. I'm pretty much here for a good time," she said while bobbing her head to the music from down stairs. Once she was done wiping up her shirt, we headed downstairs, and outside to the yard. We sat by a fountain facing each other, and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. _

_"Sorry, it's a little loud in there. You don't have to stay out here if you don't want to," she said putting her hand in the fountain and swirling it around._

_"I would much rather be here then in there," I replied. And it's true. I would rather sit and do nothing with Spencer Carlin, then be with every body else in the house. _

_"Okay," she smiled, showing her dimples._

Sdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfgjkl;asdgjklasfkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfjkl

**Spencer's POV**

So my current boyfriend of a year, Aiden Dennison, told me he has a surprise for me tonight. I have no idea what to expect, because last time he said that, I ended up with a broken arm and cut lip. Let's just say horses and me don't mix well.

"Are you almost ready Spence?" Aiden called from the bedroom. "We have to leave soon so we get good parking."

"Give me two more minutes," I replied. I straightened out my red V-neck tee, smoothed out my black skinny jeans, and fixed my hair. "Alright I'm ready. Can you tell me where we are going now?" I pleaded, wrapping my arms around Aiden's neck.

"Nope," he said giving me a peck on my lips. "It's a surprise," he replied with a cheeky smile.

After a ten-minute car ride, we finally arrived to our destination. "The Concert Arena?" I asked as Aiden drove into the parking structure. "Who's concert are we going to?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," was all he said as he drove around looking for parking. After twenty minutes of driving in circles, we finally found parking. I was suddenly getting really excited because this person must be really famous if it's this crowded.

We walked hand in hand to the entrance of the arena, and Aiden handed over the tickets before I could look at the name of the singer on them. You would think there would be posters/advertisements all over, but I didn't see any. I must not be paying attention to anything then.

"Oh my god," was all that left my mouth once we walked into the arena.

"Surprise!" Aiden said with his arms open. "My father got tickets from a friend, but didn't want them, so he gave them to me. I believe it's front row too," he said with a smirk. I looked past him, and saw a huge poster of Ashley Davies hanging from the ceiling.

My mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out. I haven't seen or talked to Ashley since she graduated ten years ago. Aiden has no idea I even went to the same high school as her. I see her in magazines, on tv, and hear her songs on the radio. She is definitely not the person I knew in high school. She probably wouldn't even remember me if I ran into her now.

"So are u surprised?" Aiden asked with a cheeky smile. I nodded my head.

"More than you would ever know," I replied wrapping my arm around his waist and walked towards our seat which are front and center.

I could feel the ground vibrating from the bass, and the person behind me pushing up against me. Ashley's concert is absolutely amazing. The visuals she has for each song is awesome, and her songs are so catchy.

Every time Ashley comes towards the edge of the stage, I pray she sees me. It's a shame we lost connection after a while, because she was a good friend of mines, and a good listener.

I could tell the concert was coming to an end, and knew she was going to sing her new hit single _Dance in the Dark._ "I want to dedicate this final song to all you girls. We girls always try to impress someone when we go out, but there's always that moment when nothing goes our way," she shouts into the microphone before starting the song.

My arms are in the air as I jump to the beat. She too was jumping as she sang the chorus, and I could tell she loves what she is doing. I see her eyes scan the crowd, and before I even noticed, Aiden nudge my arm.

"Spencer she's looking at us!" he shouts above the music. I pretend I don't hear him, and stare at her for the rest of the song. Oddly enough, she was staring at me the rest of the song too.

**Here's the next chapter! I decided to put Spencer's POV because it's what most people wanted. Just and FYI though, there aren't going to be a lot of chapters with her POV. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I hope you like this chapter and give me more feedback! **

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **


	4. Dreams and Illusions

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_First semester of Junior year was brutal. Not because of schoolwork, but because I hardly ever saw Spencer. I didn't have any classes or breaks with her. The only time I saw her was if I was lucky enough to run into her in between classes. Unfortunately, I was only able to say 'Hi' and nothing else._

_When second semester of junior year came, things got better. We had three breaks together during the week, but things changed. We would be in the same section in the library, but we would still only say hello to each other. She didn't know it, but my heart was slowly breaking. We didn't know what to talk about anymore, and there seemed to be awkwardness between us._

_I walked up the library stairs with my books against my chest after school one day, and opened the door right when she walked out the library. "Ashley!" she sounded excited. I looked up, and a large smile was going across my face. "Are you gonna meet someone in there?" she asked. _

_"Uhmm…no. Why?" I stuttered. _

_"Do you want to walk with me? I need to get away from the library because this really irritating person is in there and I just can't stand her," she said walking towards me. _

_"Yeah, alright. I have nothing better to do," I laughed. We walked down the stairs, and she vented to me about how irritating this person was. After that day, things changed for the better. After that conversation, our friendship was re-kindled, and my heart was mended. _

Asdfgjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfhkl;;asdjkl;asfhjkl;asdfjklasdhjkl

I sat in the booth in my tour bus chewing on the pencil eraser with a blank paper in front of me. "Come on, think Ash," I said to myself as my leg bounced up and down. Kyla told me I have to write a new song for my next album, and I can't think right now. Ever since the concert the other day, the only thing on my mind is Spencer. Stephanie called me four times, but I didn't even bother to answer her.

"Ash! Stephanie is calling you again!" Kyla shouted from the front of the bus. Make that five times. I heard Kyla walking towards me, and I looked up to be greeted with a confused look. "Why aren't you answering your phone?" she asked. I shrugged. She took a seat across from me, but I didn't look up from the blank page. "Are you and Stephanie going through some issues?" I shook my head. "What's wrong then?"

I tapped the pencil on my head a couple times before answering. "I don't know what to do Ky. I love Stephanie, but right now the only person I'm thinking about is Spencer," I said with a sigh. "It took me two years to get over her, and the only reason I got over her was because we stopped talking and I never saw her. But once I saw her at the concert, all my feelings came rushing back."

Kyla hands slammed onto the table, and I jumped from her sudden action. "You saw her at the concert on Saturday?!" she shouted.

"Yeah. She was in the front row, and I saw her during _Dance in the Dark_. I think she was with a guy though," I said in a sad voice. "I just really wish I told her how I felt earlier. Maybe then I would have gotten proper closure from her, and she wouldn't be on my mind right now," I said.

"You're being hard on yourself Ash. She was your first love. She's always going to be in your heart."

"I guess. I was so crazy about her. Just like how you were crazy about Johnny Depp," I said with a small laugh.

"Hey! He was just un believably hot in Pirates in the Caribbean. You liked Orlando Bloom!" she said.

"Actually," I said with a smirk. "My eyes were on Keira Knightly the entire time."

"Ash!" she shouted again.

"What?" I said with my arms open.

"Why are you only telling me this now? I feel like everything I thought I knew about you in high school was all wrong," she said with an over exaggerated pout. My phone suddenly came to life again as it buzzed across the table. "It's Stephanie," Kyla said holding the phone out for me.

"I guess I should probably answer that," I said with a sigh. I took the phone from Kyla, and walked towards my room.

"Hey baby," I said into the phone.

_"Ash, Why didn't you answer before?"_

"Sorry Steph, I was sleeping. Touring takes a lot out of me," I lied.

"_It's alright. I'll just call you later tonight. You sound tired, and I have to go now. My show is starting. Love you."_

"You're beautiful and look amazing. Love you too," I said before pressing end. I ran my hands through my hair, and rubbed my temples. "Ky, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up in two hours!" I shouted as I crawled under my covers and drifted to sleep with Spencer on my mind.

_Ashley's Dream_

_"If there was one thing you regret the most, what would it be?" A voice in the darkness asked. _

_I did a 360 to look for the owner of the voice, but couldn't see anyone. I was surrounded by emptiness, with a spotlight on me. _

_"Are you happy lying to Stephanie?" A different voice asked. Within seconds, my ears were being pounded with questions asking why I didn't tell Spencer how I felt earlier, and why I'm mentally cheating on Stephanie. I quickly brought my hands to my ears trying to make everything around me shut up as I crouched to the ground._

_The next thing I knew, I was strapped into a chair with restraints on my wrists and ankles. I tried to get out, but I couldn't. After a few minutes, I finally gave up. I pounded my head against the back of the chair multiple times before a flash of light appeared before me. I squinted my eyes as a figure walked towards me. _

_"It's too late Ashley," an angelic voice said. "You've taken too long. You're ten years too late," she said as she walked towards me and sat on my lap. I closed my eyes and inhaled. She placed her hand on my cheek and placed a light kiss on my forehead. _

_"Please give me more time," I said just above a whisper as I took in her touch. _

_"It's too late. I'm married," she said showing her left ring finger. Like magic, she was suddenly wearing a beautiful white dress. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She sat up, and the guy she was at the concert with was waiting for her wearing a tux. She walked towards him, and he held his arm out for her. "Goodbye Ashley. Goodbye forever," she said before turning her back and walking away with the guy, and vanishing in thin air. _

_My head was once again pounding against the chair as I squinted my eyes tightly. "It's just a dream," I repeated to myself over and over again. _

Asdfghjkl;asfhjklasjkl;

My body was shaking, and I could faintly hear Kyla's voice. "Ashley, wake up," she said. My eyes fluttered open, and was greeted with Kyla up in my face.

"Wha—what Ky?" I asked as I wrapped my hand around my wrists and rubbed them. I sat up, and Kyla was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay Ash?" she said concerned. "You were shouting something about more time in your sleep."

I rubbed my eyes, and looked around the room. "I need to find her."

"Find who? Spencer?" I nodded my head.

"I need to tell Spencer how I feel about her. I don't care if she's straight. I just need her to know I love her, and will always be there for her," I said as I threw the sheets off of me and swung my legs to the side of the bed. "I need to tell her before its too late."

"Too late for what?" Kyla asked as she followed me towards the door.

I stopped at the door. "Too late before my chances are gone," I said as I walked outside the room.

**So, who here saw the telephone music video??? I frickin loved it! That's the reason why I took a little longer to post this . I must have watched that video like 10 times already because the song is awesome, and she has the hottest body I've ever seen. Hahaha. Okay anyways, sorry if the dream part was a little dark. It's only that one part though. Everything else will be happy and whatever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and did that story alert thing. I was overwhelmed at how many emails I got from you guys. Review!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **


	5. Creeping

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"First step of finding your love," Kyla said taking a seat in front of the laptop. I stood next to her and leaned on the table, interested on how she planned on helping me find Spencer. She opened _Firefox_ and logged onto _Facebook_.

"Ky, this is no time to be checking your wall posts or whatever," I said a little irritated. "I thought you were going to help me find Spencer."

"Calm down Ash," she said while she typed. "Found her," she said in just a click. I stumbled off the table, surprised she already found her. I pushed her away so I could see the screen.

"Wha—How did you find her so quickly," I said as I clicked on the photo of her with my eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm just that good," she said brushing her shoulder. She leaned over my shoulder, and looked at her page. "In a relationship with Aiden Dennison," she read out loud. "That must be the guy you saw her with at the concert," she said hitting my arm.

"Yeah. Oh look," I said pointing to her occupation. "She's a school teacher," I said with a smirk while nodding my head. "It says she lives in L.A., so I wonder if she's teaching at King High," I said looking at Kyla. She shrugged her shoulders. I clicked on her photos, and she had pictures with Aiden, and some of her friends. She still looked absolutely breath taking. I couldn't help but stare. "Wait," I said coming out of my daze. "Isn't this kinda….creepy. We're basically stalking her," I said.

"Not to worry Ash. F_acebook_ is pretty much made for stalking people you like," she said with a laugh. "I do it all the time," she said.

"Okay," I said feeling a little less creepy.

"So what's the plan," Kyla asked turning towards me.

"Tell the driver to turn around," I said with a grin. "We're going back to L.A."

asl;asf;asdfl;'akl;asfjkl;asfkl;asklasdkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;

**Spencer's POV**

Sometimes I wonder why I decided to become a teacher. Back in high school, I always felt bad for the teachers, because the students always hate them. "Alright class, settle down," I said once the bell rang. Mondays are always the worst. Especially when teaching math with seniors and juniors.

Ever since Aiden took me to Ashley Davies' concert on Saturday, she's been taking up all the space in my mind. The rest of the weekend, I had to refrain myself from looking her up on the Internet. The thought of looking up someone's life on the internet just felt a little weird.

"How was every one's weekend," I said trying to kill some class time. I did this every Monday, and I think the students appreciated it.

"Party," one boy shouted who was looking up at the ceiling with his hat over his face.

"Beach," a couple girls shouted. I scanned the class and saw a few girls who looked more red than tan.

"Ashley Davies concert," one of the girls in the class, Samantha, said.

"I went to the concert too. With my boyfriend," I said in an upbeat voice. "Where did you sit?"

"The second level. The seats were perfect. I could see everything," she said while bouncing up and down. "Where did you sit?"

"That's awesome. I was front row actually," I said trying to be modest. Samantha's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Are you a big fan of her?" I asked tilting my head.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted. "I'm like her biggest fan of all time! Did you know she went to King High too? She graduated class of 2000," she said as if she were on a sugar high.

I looked down at my desk and back at her with a small laughter. "I was in her math class you know," I said. "We were friends, but lost connection after she graduated." It looked as if Samantha was about to faint, so I figured that's enough talk about Ashley Davies. "Okay, anyways, let's start class," I said pulling out a stack of papers from the drawer. The class groaned, and the day went on as usual.

_"So who is the lucky fella that's taking you to prom?" she asked as we bought lunch and took a seat at an empty table. Spencer decided to join the track team her junior year, so she decided to go vegetarian to keep in shape. In my opinion, her body is absolutely perfect the way it is. _

"_This 'lucky guy' you speak of," I said using air quotes, "is currently non existent," I said with a shrug. It's my senior year, and I haven't made any new friends since sophomore year. And that's when I met Spencer. "I'm probably going to go stag, or not go at all. Social events aren't my thing," I said as I used my fork to play around with the food in front of me. _

_"Come on Ash! You have to go! It's your senior year," she said excited. "Besides, Nathan asked me yesterday, so you can hang out with me," she said with a cheeky grin. I suddenly had a smile plastered across my face when she said this. Now I definitely wanted to go just so I can see her all dressed up. _

_"I guess I could go stag," I replied. "Going stag is the new thing right," I said as a joke. _

_"Do you want me to ask Nathan to set you up with someone? I'm pretty sure he has some friends that are currently dateless."_

_"Nah, don't worry. I'd rather go by myself. It would probably be awkward if I went with someone," I replied. "Thanks though."_

_"No problem Ash. Just remember that I'll always be there to help you out," she said. _

Asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;'

After Kyla told the driver to turn around, I sat in the booth looking through an old high school yearbook. Don't ask me why there's one in the bus, but Kyla brought it out for me after we were done _Facebook_ stalking Spencer.

I flipped though the pages looking at all my classmates, thinking about where they could be now. "I bet they all regret not being your friend now," Kyla said, and I jumped from surprise. "It's hard to believe the famous Ashley Davies had to be set up for prom because no one asked her," she spoke in 3rd person.

"Haha, yeah. Who knew the school nerd, a.k.a. me turned out to be a celebrity," I joked. We continued flipping through the pages and Kyla shared memories of people she knew. Of course I couldn't do that since my only friends was Kyla and Spencer.

"Oh my gosh! I remember when he got so drunk at a party one night, he woke up the next day in the science lab at school wearing nothing but a lab coat and a sock," she laughed. "He was such a hardcore partier. I'm surprised he didn't get suspended for coming to school drunk."

"I swear, one day in class he came so drunk he was hitting on the teacher. Lucky for him though, I think it was Ms. Brown, so he got away with it," I added. I flipped to the next page, and there was Spencer Carlin's picture. I stared for a moment with a small smile.

"She was without a doubt really pretty. Even I was jealous," Kyla said pulling me out of my stare.

"She was more than pretty," I paused. "She was breathtakingly beautiful. And she still is." Her long blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and I could still see her bright blue eyes even through the black and white picture.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"You're the infamous Ashley Davies who is confident, beautiful, and has the number one hottest body according to _Fit Magazine._ You've had four hit single, five _Grammy_ nominations, and won multiple awards on your debut album. You're also the most caring, thoughtful, and loving person I have ever met. If Spencer doesn't fall for you, then she's a-sexual," she laughed as I gave her a hug.

**In the previous author's note, I was talking about telephone by lady gaga. She fucking amazing. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/ story alerted my story! I love reading reviews. You're also welcome to PM me. I'd love to get to know the readers who read my story :D Thanks again to everyone who reads my stories!!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **


	6. That's For Being Stupid

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

After a 6-hour drive back to L.A., and we are finally here. If I'm not mistaken, it is Wednesday and school gets out an hour earlier than the other days. It is currently six in the afternoon, and the campus is basically empty.

"So uhmm…," Kyla did a 360 around herself once we got out of the bus. "Our timing may have been a little off." I walked out of the bus, and on to the parking lot of my old high school.

"Everything looks the same," I said as my eyes wandered the campus. "The green tables, the bulletin board, and the everything is in the exact same places," I pointed out. I walked to the bulletin board and scanned all the papers, which were posted on it. If I'm not mistaken, there is always the teacher schedule posted somewhere on the board. "Aha!" I shouted with my finger pointing at a paper.

Kyla ran from the bus to me. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"Right here," I said with a cheeky grin while my finger was still pointing to a spot on the paper.

"Spencer Carlin. Junior, Senior Math teacher," Kyla read out loud. "Well, I guess we found out what school she teaches at," she clapped her hands together. "She's obviously not here right now, so what should we do now? We can come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I said looking back at the bold letters on the paper. "We can go and get some food. I'm starving," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Fatty," Kyla punched me in the arm and walked back towards the bus.

"You wish you had these abs," I rubbed my stomach. "Let's go get pizza!" I shouted as I followed Kyla to the bus, but not without looking at the bulletin board once last time.

**AASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL**

"I'll take a large olive and pepper pizza with two diet cokes," Kyla ordered while I stood next to her looking down with my trucker hat and sunglasses on. My hand was at the side of my face as I made sure not to look directly at the cashier. Fortunately, I was the only one who had to have a disguise, because Kyla refused to be in the media, and if she was ever in a picture of a gossip column, her name is always unknown. She absolutely hated the media, and doesn't even tell people she is my manager. She just says she is a very close friend; which she is.

"Is that all?" she said in a cheery voice. Kyla nodded. "That'll be $15.75. You're order number 274." I looked down as Kyla took out her wallet to pay. I tapped her shoulder, and pointed to a table to the side of the counter. I made my way to the table in the corner and put a menu in front of my face. Okay, so maybe I'm being a little too cautious, but it's better to be safe then sorry.

The bell to the pizza parlor door rang, and I looked up to see who walked in. A blonde had her back facing me, and stood in line right behind Kyla. I watched as Kyla moved to the side of the counter while looking at her phone, as usual, and saw the blonde step forward to order.

"Miss Carlin?" the cashier said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Samantha. I didn't know you worked here," she said with a smile then gave her order.

I shifted my eyes to the window, and saw him walk past. My eyes went wide and I watched as he entered the parlor. It was him. The guy who I saw with Spencer at the concert, and who I assume is Aiden Dennison from her _Facebook_ page. I quickly looked back at the blonde, and saw the side of her face. Spencer.

"Hey baby," I heard him say as he walked towards Spencer and wrapped his arms around her. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but I'm pretty sure they were talking about what kind of pizza she ordered. I looked towards Kyla, and she was staring at me with a shocked look. She discreetly pointed to the couple. "Spencer," she mouthed. I nodded my head dramatically and hid behind the menu.

"Samantha, this is my boyfriend Aiden," Spencer introduced. "Aiden, this is my student Samantha."

"Oh my gosh!" Samantha squealed. "You're the one who got the awesome tickets for the Ashley Davies concert!" she said excited. That girl is seriously a ball of energy.

"Yeah," he laughed. "You must be a big fan," he added. She nodded her head vigorously. Aiden took out his wallet and paid, and they moved next to Kyla.

"Order 274," Samantha shouted. Kyla made her way towards the counter where Spencer and Aiden were, and grabbed our food.

"Kyla?" I heard Spencer's voice. Kyla looked at Spencer and I could tell she tried to look surprised.

"Spencer! I didn't even recognize you!" she said putting the pizza down and giving her a hug. "How are you? You look fantastic!" she said looking her up and down. Kyla was definitely right about that. She looked amazing, even if she was wearing jeans and a solid color top. If I saw Spencer for the first time, I wouldn't expect her to be a 28-year-old high school teacher. I would have thought she was a sorority girl in college.

"I've been pretty good. I'm teaching math at King High, and she's my student," she said pointing to Samantha who was taking another customer's order. "I' haven't seen you in years. Do you still live here? " she asked with a smile.

"I do actually. But my job requires me to move around a lot, so I'm hardly home," she replied.

"Oh really? What do you do?" she asked with her famous tilted head. Kyla looked towards me, and I shook my head and mouthed 'No.' I know I came back to see Spencer, but I didn't expect to see her now, and I'm not prepared. I would just embarrass myself if I talked to her right now.

"I'm uhmm a sales person," she stuttered.

"Oh that's cool. You were always so personable in high school," she laughed. "Oh sorry, this is Aiden by the way," she said. Aiden waved hello with a smile. "So do you still keep in touch with Ashley?"

My head popped up from behind the menu once she mentioned my name. I was surprised she even brought my name up. "Yeah, I do. What about you?"

"Not really. I haven't talked to her since she graduated," she bit her lip. "If you see or talk to her, tell her I went to her concert on Saturday and it was amazing. That is if she remembers me. I see her picture in magazines all the time and I'm glad she's doing well." I don't know if it's just me, but it looked like she was blushing.

"Wait," Aiden said with a shocked look. "You personally know Ashley Davies?" I couldn't tell if he was asking Kyla or Spencer, but they both said yes at the same time. I saw Samantha's head pop up immediately once my name was said out loud, and Spencer looked towards her student.

"Kyla is Ashley's best friend," she told the cashier and it looked like she was going to pass out.

"I-I'm going to need a break," she shouted towards the kitchen. Another employee came out and took her spot and she walked to the back of the kitchen. I hid my laughter as I watched who I think is my biggest fan look starstruck even though technically I'm not even there.

"We need to catch up some time," Spencer said. "How long are you going to be here?"

Kyla looked towards me, and I shrugged. "Uhmm, I'm not sure. How about I give you call when I find out my schedule and we can go out for coffee or something," Kyla suggested.

"That's a great idea." Spencer put her number in Kyla's phone and Kyla did the same with Spencer's phone.

"Well I have to go now. I have to take the pizza back for my friend," Kyla said right before giving Spencer a goodbye hug. I watched as Kyla gave Spencer a hug, and I'm jealous of Kyla right now. I had to refrain myself from jumping up and giving Spencer a hug too.

"I'll see you later Spencer, it was nice meeting you Aiden," Kyla waved goodbye before leaving the restraunt with the pizza and drinks in hand. Spencer and Aiden waved goodbye, and I saw Kyla gesturing me to come outside through the window. I set the menu down, and pulled my hat down even more then it already was. I pretended to scratch my head as I passed Spencer and Aiden to cover my face, and walked outside unnoticed.

Once I caught up to Kyla, we walked back to the bus in silence. "Ashley!" Kyla shouted once we were in the bus and the doors were closed.

"Kyla!" I mocked her. 

"Why didn't you want to talk to her?!" she asked in her normal voice, but with hand gestures.

"I freaked out when she walked in," I paced back and fourth. "I didn't know, even think about what I was going to say, and her boyfriend was there," I exclaimed.

"So…"

I flicked her in the forehead. "Oww!" she rubbed the place where I flicked. "What was that for?"

"I can't just tell her I love her in front of her boyfriend," I said with my arms open.

"That's true. I see your point there," she said tapping her chin with her finger. "Well, on the bright side, at least you know she was thinking about you," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should probably start thinking of what I'm going to say to her," I said biting my lip.

"That's probably a good idea," Kyla said flicking me in the forehead. "That's payback by the way," she said and flicked me on the forehead again.

"What was that one for?" I asked.

"For being stupid and chickening out," she said before sitting down and grabbing a piece of pizza.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! This chapter is on the longer side, so yeah. Haha. Message me if you want. Let's see if we can get to 100 reviews! :D **


	7. First Loves

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"I'm really sorry. I don't know why, but I just don't feel the connection anymore. You're beautiful and I love you, but I feel like I'm cheating on you because of my feelings for her," I said looking down at my hands. My hand wrapped around the warm coffee cup and I looked up to a watery-eyed blonde.

"I, I understand Ash," she said placing her hand on mine. She gave me a small smile and bit her lip. "I read your interview with the magazine yesterday before I came down. On my flight over, I was thinking about what you said, and it made me think about my first love."

She gave my hand a tight squeeze, "I called Katy back," she confessed. I looked at her slightly confused. "Katy was my first love," she laughed softly. "She lives in New York and found out I was going to be there for a fashion show. She left a message and asked if I wanted to catch up, but I didn't call her back," she sighed. "I called her once I landed this morning and I'm going to meet with her when I go back to New York. I'm so sorry Ash."

"I'm happy for you Stephanie," I said honestly. "I'm really sorry things aren't going to work out between us."

"Me too," she said standing from her seat. I stood up too, and we walked towards each other. "I'll always love you Ash," she said bringing me into a hug.

"You know how to reach me if you need anything. And I mean anything," I said pulling away and looking into her grey eyes.

"Well, I have to go now Ash. I hope everything goes well with you and Spencer," she said smiling and walking out the door.

I watched as the blonde model walked out the door in her famous strut, and I sat back down at the table. Within seconds, Kyla sat where Stephanie was sitting. "So that turned out well. I told you, you didn't need me here just in case hell broke loose," she said laughing. A tear rolled down my cheek, and it wasn't because I was heartbroken. "Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said wiping away the tear. "Turns out Stephanie's first love called her and wanted to reconnect. After Steph read the interview, old feelings for her first love came rushing back."

"Like how feelings for Spencer came rushing back to you," Kyla finished what I was about to say. I nodded my head. "At least you two won't be lying to each other anymore. I'm really sorry Ash."

"Nah, don't apologize Kyla. Let's just think about the bright side," I said placing both hands on the table and making a cheeky smile.

"Atta girl. Let's head back to the bus," she said lightly hitting my upper arm. "You're going to need to think of what you're gonna say to Spencer after school today."

**Asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfgjkl;'asdfgjkl;'**

**"**Spencer! Funny running into you here, how are you?"

"I swear Ash, if you say that to her I'm gonna run up and kick your little, celebrity ass," Kyla said in a dead serious voice.

"What am I supposed to say then?" I said with my arms open.

"Be yourself," she said throwing a stress ball up and down. "Make it natural," she walked towards me with weird arm gestures. "Be relaxed."

"I honestly can't right now," I said. "I can't even keep my leg still!" I pointed to my leg that was bouncing up and down uncontrollably fast. Kyla came over, and sat on my bouncing leg and looked at me.

"Now, pretend I'm Spencer," she tilted her head and forced a sarcastic smile. She looks like one of the creepy, plastic dolls that ventriloquist use.

"You're kinda heavy. You should really lay off the pizza," I said sarcastically. Kyla got off my lap with a pout and threw the stress ball right at me, and it hit my forehead.

"Bitch," she said before walking away.

"Awww baby please! I'm sorry!" I got down on my knees with my hands together. I gave her my best puppy pout. Kyla could never resist my puppy pout.

"Well, since you're begging and you're gonna make a fool out of yourself with out me, I forgive you. Now, where were we?" she said hitting her palm against my forehead.

"You're my bitch," I said sitting next to her.

"No, you're mine," she corrected. Oddly, I agree to that.

**asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;**

Kyla suggested I rent a car so I'm not always going in a bus, so she rented a red _KIA Soul_ for me. And yes, that's the car with the hamsters driving it in the commercial. It's very boxy, but quite interesting looking.

"Okay Ashley, just breathe," I said to myself with my hands clenching the steering wheel. I looked at the clock and it read 2:35. High schoolers were rushing out of the building, but I couldn't see Spencer anywhere. I looked around the parking lot, and a sign read 'Teacher Parking Only." "Well, I'm in the right place," I mumbled.

I sat in the car for ten more minutes, waiting for Spencer to come out. My chair was reclined back, far enough to where I could still see out the window. My hand was fidgeting on my leg, and I suddenly became very nervous. "Shit," I said to myself.

I continued staring out the window until I saw her come out of the building. She was engaged in a conversation with an older looking teacher, but they parted ways when they got down the stairs. I immediately reclined my chair back up, fixed my hair and make up in the mirror, and straightened out my clothes.

When Spencer was coming near to her car, I got out of the car, and walked towards her. "Hey," I forced out. She turned around and was face to face with me. Her eyes went wide and a smile immediately formed.

"Ashley!" she shouted rubbing her eyes to what I assume is to make sure she was seeing correctly. Well, I'm glad she remembers who I am. "What are you doing here?" she asked bringing me into a hug. I think my brain just turned to mush when her arms were around me. She smelled like vanilla, and I suddenly felt relaxed.

When she pulled away, my body immediately missed her warmth, and her scent lingered in my nose. "I uhmm, well," I stuttered. Shit, Kyla told me what to say, but I can't remember what it was. "Well, Kyla called me last night and told me she ran into you."

"Yeah, I did!" she laughed. "It was kinda funny actually. We saw each other at a pizza parlor and one of my students who is also your biggest fan works there. She almost fainted meeting Kyla because she's your best friend."

"Really?!" I tried to act surprised. At least she didn't know I was there in the parlor too. "Well, Kyla called me and told me you said you enjoyed my concert," I said wriggling my eyebrows. Wait, what the fuck am I doing.

"Yeah, it was awesome. I was in the front row," she said blushing. She looks so cute when she's blushing.

"Really now," I said tapping my chin. She was swinging side to side holding her keys in both hands. "Well, I was still in L.A.," which was a lie, "so I decided to stop by and see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in what, ten years," I said emphasizing on the ten years part.

"I know! How did we even lose touch," she asked tilting her head.

"I guess I just graduated and yeah," I said with a sigh. "It's okay though," I shrugged. "We're gonna start talking and hanging out more right," I asked hoping she would get what I was trying to say.

"Of course. Let's not worry about the past. It's the present that counts," she nodded her head. "And might I just add, Wow!" I looked at her confused. "Who knew shy, quiet, Ashley Davies was going to become a famous celebrity," she laughed.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," I shrugged with my hand in my pocket.

"I bet you are," she smirked. "So how long are you in L.A. for?"

"As long as I wish," I replied.

"Awesome," she said excited. "Call me," she said taking a pen out of her bag and writing her phone number on my arm. My heart was beating so fast, it's almost as if I were running for hours. Her hands were soft, and I wanted nothing more, but to lace my hands with hers.

"I'll definitely be doing that," I said with a grin. I stood where I was and watched as she went in her car.

She rolled down the window, "I'll be expecting a call from you missy," she said with her bright smile. I gave her a salute, and then she drove away.

I walked back towards my car and kept my cool. Once I was in my car, I did my happy dance and put her number in my phone as **Spencer =) . **

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**We're over 100 reviews people!!! Thank you, thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm always really excited to read what everyone has to say. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing!! **


	8. Tongue Tied

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

My thumb hovered over the call button as I bit my lip and stared at my phone screen. Even though she told me to call her, I am still nervous as hell when it comes to calling her.

"Just press the god damn button already," Kyla called out from the couch while flipping through channels. Today we had nothing plan, so she was just lounging around in the bus while I was freaking out about calling Spencer.

"Shut up Ky. It's not that easy you know." I walked over to the couch next to her and took a seat. "What if she just told me to call her because she felt bad for me. I mean, maybe I dropped to many hints that I wanted to hang out with her, and she caught on so she just gave me her number just to make me feel good. What if she doesn't want me to call her," I rambled on and ended with a big sigh.

Kyla motioned me to hand over my phone so I did. "Maybe I should just wait till she calls me," I suggested.

"You didn't give her your number Ash," Kyla looked at me with a 'duh' expression.

I mentally hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Damn, I should have given her my number instead!"

"You're an idiot you know. Spencer wants you to call her. I kno—Hey, Spencer?" she said into the phone. My eyes went wide and jumped out of my seat. "Yeah, I have Ashley Davies on the phone for you," she said politely. I've never heard her sound so nice before. It's kinda creepy actually. "Okay, one moment."

Kyla held the phone out towards me, but I shook my head vigorously. 'What do I say?' I mouthed. Kyla shrugged and held the phone up against my ear. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

"_Hey Ashley."_

_"_Hey Spencer. So uhmm how are you?" I was drawing a blank and had no idea what to say. I'm more nervous talking to her on the phone, then in person.

"_I'm pretty good. I just finished school, so I'm on my way home now."_

"It's finally the weekend," I said laughing. I looked towards Kyla, and she was trying to hold her laughter in.

"_haha, you got that right. You would be surprised on how much teachers love the weekends too."_

"I'm sure," I sighed. "So, uhmm are you busy tonight?" I asked nervously.

_"Uhmm,"_ she paused. It sounded like she was scrambling around. "_I'm not actually. Why?"_

"Well, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" I asked with a smirk.

"_Yeah, I'd love to!"_ I don't know if it's just me, but she almost sounded excited.

"Awesome!" I almost shouted in the phone. "So uhm 7 at Tony's Diner?"

"_That sounds good. I'll see you then!"_

"Alright. Bye Spencer," I said with a huge smile.

"_Bye Ash,"_ she said before hanging up.

"That was the lamest conversation ever," Kyla said. I closed my phone, and tossed it at her.

"I know! Well, if you just let me call her on my own, then I would have been more prepared and it wouldn't have been that lame."

"If you did it on your own, you would still be nervous about calling her, and you wouldn't have plans for tonight," she said. I nodded in agreement to that. "You should probably thank me," she said sarcastically.

"Thank you Kyla," I said in a little girl voice.

"The things I do for you," she smirked and started flipping through stations again.

**Sdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfhjkl;asdfkl;asdfgjkl;asdfjkl**

I'm sitting in a corner booth at the Diner, and thank goodness it's not a well-known Diner. I wave my hand when I see Spencer walk in, and I quickly fix my vest before she slides into the booth with me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Aiden held me up," she blushed. I immediately felt jealous and tried to hide it.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, even though I already knew. She nodded.

"It's been a year. We meet at a club, believe it or not," she said softly. It sounded as if she didn't really want to talk about him. "Anyways, how are you Ashley Davies? I'm still shocked because I only remember the high school Ashley, and here I am sitting across from an international celebrity. I want to know your story," she smiled when she said my name. Oddly, she seemed interested.

"Haha, well after college and majoring in music, I started to sing in coffee shops. After my first performance, an agent approached me and said his company would like to sign me, so here I am," I said with my arms open.

"You know, I didn't even know you could sing," she laughed. "I guess I didn't know the real Ashley back in high school."

"Oh no, no," I shook my finger. "The real Ashley is still most definitely a nerd. She just found out she could pursue a career in the music business and became a tad more social," I said closing one eye with my fingers about an inch apart. "Oh, and she became more confident about her sexuality," I threw in.

"Ahh, I read about that. You're such an inspiration," she tilted her head with a smile. My body felt a rush when she said that. I felt relieved and comfortable that she knew of my sexuality.

"Thanks," I blushed. "Honestly, I've been hiding it for a long time. After a while, the feeling inside started to eat me up and I started to feel down all the time, so Kyla thought I was going into a depression. She confronted me, and that's when I came out to her," I said with a side smile.

"Kyla is such a good friend."

"She definitely is. So enough about me, what about you. What's your life after high school story?"

"Well, I went to college and four years later, I started teaching at King High. I don' t know why I became a teacher, but something about the school just lured me in. I guess it just brought back so many memories."

The waitress finally came to take our order, and at this moment I took in Spencer's presence as she ordered. Her wavy, blonde hair is grown out and her features are more defined. Back in high school she was beautiful, but now she is drop-dead beautiful. I feel almost as if a ray of light should be shining down on her because she is glowing.

After the waitress took our order, we continued with small talk, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I tried so hard not to be tongue-tied or show my blush, but that didn't really happen.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;**

Around an hour later, Spencer and I left the diner and headed towards the parking lot. "Well, my car is that way," I said pointing to my left.

"Mines is there," she pointed in the opposite direction. "Well, I guess I'll call you later so we can hang out again?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll see you later Spencer," I waved as we walked farther and farther away from each other. My fists were clenching and unclenching as I walked to my car. I was mentally kicking myself because it is still early, and I didn't even get to hug her goodbye. Instead I just waved like an idiot. Halfway to my car, I looked back at Spencer's direction hoping she would look back too, but instead she already engaged in a phone call.

Once I was in the car, I slouched down into the seat and used the steering wheel as a stress ball. "Get yourself together Ash," I said to myself. "The only thing you came back to do was tell her how you feel," I said taking in a deep breath. "You can't expect anything more," I said out loud before driving back to the bus.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Maybe this chapter we can get more then the previous chapter? Haha. Okay well I hope you like and sorry if this chapter wasn't what u expected, but it'll get better. I promise. **


	9. You've Left Me Speechless

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"You're stupid."

"God, you've been insulting me a lot more than usual ever since we came back to L.A." I groaned.

"Well, I guess I just forgot about the nerdy Ashley back in high school," she smirked. "So Spencer said she was going to call you right." I nodded my head. "How is she supposed to do that? She doesn't even have your number." I shot up from my seat with wide eyes.

"Shit, I never thought about that. Shit shit shit," I started pacing. My thoughts were interrupted when Kyla's phone started to ring. I looked towards Kyla and saw her pick up her phone from the table, but didn't answer it. "Are you going to answer it?" I asked confused. Kyla half shook, and nodded her head. It looked almost as if she was spazzing out.

"Look who's calling," she held her phone out towards me. My eyes squinted as I looked at the screen. My grip on her phone was firm as she tried to pry it out of my hands. "Ash, I gotta answer it."

"Oh, sorry," I said letting go of her phone. I moved back to the couch as Kyla answered the phone.

"Hey Spencer. Yeah. I'll text you it. Yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you later, bye." I watched as Kyla got off the phone, and began texting something.

"What did she say?" I asked. Kyla didn't respond. "Kyla," I said a little louder. She looked up from her phone and looked up at me with a blank expression. She looked down at her watch and then began counting with her fingers. "What are you doing?" She still didn't respond. Once she counted to ten, my phone began ringing.

**Asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;**

So here I am, walking into a local coffee shop, and looking for Spencer. In case you were wondering how this came to be, Spencer called Kyla for my number, Kyla texted it to her, Spencer called me, and then Spencer asked me to meet her at the shop at exactly 8. She wouldn't tell me why she needed me here, but I decided to let her take the reigns on this one.

"Hey," I said with a warm smile as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Ashley. I'm so glad you can make it," she said putting down the newspaper.

"Yeah, not a problem. I'm glad you called," I said. My cheeks felt like they were heating up, and my hands were fidgeting. "So, what's happening at 8?" I asked looking down at my watch, then back towards her.

"Well, I know you're on break from your tour and everything, but I wanted you to meet someone. A flyer said she was singing here tonight for open mic and I wanted to surprise her," she said shyly.

"Oh really now," I said slightly sarcastic. "So who is the lucky girl that gets to me _moi_," my celebrity part of me asked. Usually I wouldn't be this risky with my 'celebrity cockiness' when talking to Spencer, but I felt I needed to break the ice.

"Ahh, see that's the humorous Ashley I know," she laughed. I mentally high fived myself when she said this. Mission accomplished. "And, well she's one of my best students actually. Her name is Samantha, and she's the girl that nearly fainted when she met Kyla the other day," she chuckled. Yup, she chuckled. It was the cutest thing ever. "I know it may sound weird that I called you over to meet a student of mines, but a faculty member mentioned she's doing a paper on you because the assignment was to write about someone inspirational. She loves you, so I wanted to surprise her," she mumbled. "Sorry if that's weird," she said once again.

"No don't worry about it," I tried to lighten the mood. "I would love to meet her. Do you know what song she's singing?" I asked. Just as she was about to reply, the lights went dim, and the stage light came on.

"Hey, guys. I'm Samantha, and I'm going to sing 'Speechless.'" She straightened her posture and her fingers ran over the ivory keys of the piano. I gave Spencer a smirk. Yup, Speechless is one of my songs. It was one of the first songs I wrote, and it was about Spencer. Of course she doesn't know that though.

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone_

_You threw your hands up_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James Dean glossy eyes_

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_

_And your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh girl you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_

_With your half wired broken jaw_

_You popped my heart seams_

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_

_She's gonna get you and after she's through_

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

_And I know that it's complicated_

_But I'm a loser in love_

_So baby raise a glass to mend_

_All the broken hearts_

_Of all my wrecked up friends_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh girl you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,_

_Oh friend you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

Once the song was over, I didn't realize my mouth was open. That was probably the best cover of 'Speechless' ever. Spencer and I watched as she sang two more songs, and we gave her a standing ovation.

"She was amazing," I said as she walked off stage and the next performer came on. We stood up from the table, and headed to the back.

"She was. Almost better than you," Spencer lightly punched my arm.

"Hey now," I stopped and held a finger up. "My music is good," I emphasized on the good. "I have my awards to prove it." There's my 'celebrity cockiness' again.

"Yeah, yeah Ms. Ego. Get your cocky ass over here," she motioned me to keep walking. Once we reached backstage, we saw Samantha sitting on a chair talking on the phone. She didn't notice us there, and it was entertaining to see her talking animatedly on the phone.

"Yeah! It was so amazing. People applauded and everything!" she squealed. Spencer cleared her throat to get her student's attention, and she looked towards us. "Oh hey Miss Carlin. What are yo—Oh my god it's Ashley Davies!!" she screamed into the phone. I feel sorry for the person on the other line. "I'll call you back later," she quickly hung up the phone.

"Hey Samantha," I said walking towards her and taking a seat.

"Oh—oh my god. I must be dreaming," she fanned herself. "You're supposed to be in Las Vegas for a show this week!" I flinched when she said this. She's absolutely right. I'm supposed to be in Las Vegas for my final show of the tour. But, I postponed it so I could see Spencer. And Spencer thinks my tour is over already.

I looked towards Spencer, and she tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, well you know. I had to meet my biggest fan," I smirked. Spencer just shook her head with a smile at my humor.

"So what are you really doing here?" she asked. She was bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar high. "Did you hear me sing?" she looked slightly worried.

"Well, Spencer here," I held my arm out towards her. "She told me you were writing a paper on me, so I'm here to help you out," I said giving my famous smile. "Oh and I just wanted to tell you, you are an amazing singer. You did the best Speechless cover I have ever heard."

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Thank you Ashley! Thank you Miss Carlin! You're the best teacher ever!" I couldn't agree with her more.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;'**

So around 2 hours later, I'm walking out of the coffee shop with Spencer. Samantha had a curfew, so she headed home. Talking to her was very entertaining. She's so energetic, and there was never a moment of silence.

"So, you didn't tell me about postponing your concert," she said nervously. We walked towards our cars, and thank goodness we parked closer to each other this time.

"Well." I stuttered. Everything is going so well tonight, and I don't want to tell her just yet. The moment wasn't right. "You know. There's some things going on right now that need to be cleared up."

"Cleared up?"

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to explain," I said softly while looking down.

"Hey," she placed her hand on my upper arm. "You don't need to talk about it right now if you don't want to," she said in a comforting voice.

"Alright," I gave her a half smile.

"You're gonna tell me eventually though right," she joked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you soon."

"Alright. That's all that matters," she grinned. We stopped at her car and stood there. "Well, here's my car," she sighed. "So we'll hang out again?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll call you this time," I replied. "Bye Spencer," I said. I leaned in and gave her the hug I've been wanting. My arms wrapped around her small frame and I could smell her perfume. When we separated, I missed her warmth.

"I'll see you later Ash."

"Bye Spence," I smiled before walking over to my car on cloud 9.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**So sorry this update is late. School has been hectic. Anyways, thank you to all who have reviewed!! Maybe we can get to 150 reviews? ;) I hope you like this chapter, and it's a little longer than usual to make up for my lateness. Haha. **

**The song is Speechless by the one and only Lady Gaga =] Listen to her songs because they are all so awesome! **


	10. Gossip Magazines

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_My heels were sinking in the ground, and sand was being kicked up with every step. I never really enjoyed wearing heels because they are so difficult to walk in, but I guess wearing them once a year for prom isn't that bad. "Hurry up Ash!" Kyla shouted. She was a good 50 feet in front of me attached to her date. I ended up going to prom with someone in Kyla's math class, Steven. He's kinda like me if you think about it. Nerdy and not very social._

_"Ky, can you slow down. I'm not used to this kind of stuff," I replied. I grabbed on to Steven's arm to balance myself, and he seemed a little off balanced too. _

_"What kind of girl are you?" Kyla asked jokingly. _

_"The kind that doesn't like wearing heels," I replied as I immediately fell on to a bench when we reached the sidewalk. "Why did we even want to walk on the beach? We should be in the pavilion with every other couple in there," I pointed to the hotel. _

_"It's not my fault I wanted to see the beach."_

_I was just about to say something until I was cut off. "You have to admit the sunset was beautiful," Spencer said popping out of nowhere with her date. _

_"Where did u come from?" I asked. _

_"We were in the gazebo over there. Are you guys heading back now?" she asked. I felt a jolt of jealousy overcome when she said she was in the gazebo. Alone. With her date. _

_"Yeah, we're going back now," I replied with a smile. _

_"Sweet, let's go then," she linked her arms with mines and Kyla's and we walked together in front of our dates. _

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;'asdfhjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl**

**Spencer's POV**

You know that feeling you get when something feels completely wrong even though through someone else's eyes everything seems perfect? Well, I'm starting to get that feeling. Aiden always thinks we are the perfect couple, but to me, he's to clingy and I don't know what I really like about him anymore. The other night when I met up with Ashley at the coffee house so she could meet Samantha, we got into an argument about why we don't do coupley stuff anymore after I got home.

"Spence," Aiden yelled from the other room. "Spence!"

I placed my bowl of cereal down with a groan and walked to the room. "What do you want Aiden?"

"Come back to bed. We haven't cuddled in a long time," he said in a sleepy voice.

"I have to go to work Aiden. I'm already running late," I said looking down at my watch. "I have to be at school at 7 for a faculty meeting."

"Fine," he groaned into a pillow. "Bye Spence. Love you," he said turning his back towards me.

"You too," I replied before grabbing my keys and leaving the room.

**Asdfghjklasdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjklsdfghjkl**

The sound of the bell ringing interrupted the lesson I was teaching, and all the students scrambled to leave the room. "Don't forget to do your homework!" I shouted over all the noise. I took a seat behind my desk and leaned all the way back and stared at the ceiling.

"Miss Carlin," a voice said. I leaned back up and saw Samantha standing in front of my desk.

"Hey Samantha. How can I help you."

"I just wanted to thank you again for introducing me to Ashley Davies," she said with a cheeky smile.

"No problem. I knew you were a big fan and would appreciate it."

"Alright, well I just wanted to say thanks again," she said. She took a few steps towards the door, but stopped. I tilted my head. It looked like she was going to say something, but didn't.

"Is there something else?" I asked. She looked towards me, then quickly pulled a chair up in front of my desk. "Uhmm….what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"So you and Ashley were friends back in high school right," Samantha asked out of nowhere.

"Uhmm. What is going on Samantha?"

"Call me Sam. Samantha sounds to formal," she said quickly. "Anyways, you graduated a year after Ashley right," she asked.

"Wait hold up. Where is all of this coming from…Sam," I held my hands up in confusion.

"Just answer the first two questions, then I'll explain everything," she said taking a magazine out of her bag.

"Uhmm okay. Yes I was friends with Ashley, and yes I graduated a year after her. Now explain."

"Okay, well do you read gossip magazines about her?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to explain why you're asking me all these questions. Not ask another one. And no I don't."

"Oh sorry Miss Carlin. Anyways, you know how Ashley is openly out?"

"….yes," I mumble. "Why?"

She flipped through pages of a magazine, and to a page where there were two huge pictures of Ashley. "I picked up this magazine earlier today, and after I read it, everything just clicked," she said. She slid the magazine across my desk so I could see the pictures and title of the article.

"Davies confesses of first love?" I read the title out loud. "Should I read it?" I asked Sam. My eyes skimmed over her senior yearbook picture and a picture of her now. I mentally laughed a little when I saw those thick framed, square glasses again. Not to be mean or anything, but those glasses were just a tad nerdy.

"It's up to you. And you know I still find it hard to believe the most well known artist of the decade was a nerd back in high school," Sam said as I looked at the pictures. Ashley looks so glamorous now. She's one of the very few celebrities that don't wear a lot of make up and go with the natural look. And it suits her well.

"Read it only if there were things you wanted to know that happened back in high school," she paused. "I don't know if that makes sense, but it does to me. But anyways, read it only if you want to," she said getting up from the chair and putting it back in its place. "Bye Miss Carlin," she said before leaving.

After Sam left, I flipped through the entire magazine without reading the article. The magazine should just be named after Ashley since there were so many pictures of her. I turned back to the article Sam showed me, and began reading the first sentence. Halfway through, I was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_What time are you coming home babe?"_ Aiden asked.

"I'll be home in 15 minutes. Bye," I replied quickly and hung up my phone. My hand ran through my hair with a sigh. I looked towards the clock, and closed the magazine and began to gather my things.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;'asdfjkl;'asdfghjkl;asdfgjkl;'**

**Ashley's POV**

"Uhm Ash," Kyla said from behind a magazine.

"Uhm Ash what?" I asked as I grabbed my fourth handful of chips and sat down in front of the tv. I know I should be eating healthy and not sit around all day, but there's really nothing I can do without grabbing attention. And, these chips are the best thing I've ever tasted.

"Do you think Spencer reads gossip magazines?" Kyla asked looking over the top of the magazine she was reading.

"Why do you ask," I popped another chip in my mouth.

"Because the interview is out," she said.

"What interview?" I asked with my mouth half full.

"The one where you pretty much confess your love for Spencer," she said in a serious voice. I jumped in my seat when she said this, which sent my beloved chips all over the floor. I stumbled over the table, and ran to Kyla to read the article.

"Davies confesses of first love," I mumbled as my eyes skimmed the article. "shit shit shit," I said over and over again. I started pacing back fourth while Kyla was laughing at something. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"They put your senior class picture!" she pointed to the page and continued laughing. "Oh those glasses were classic!"

"Eff you Kyla. What am I supposed to do. I didn't expect the interview to come out this soon. I want her to find out how I feel from me telling her. Not from some stupid magazine," I took the magazine from Kyla and threw it in the trash. "What am I supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing to do," she replied.

"What's that?"

"Tell her."

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**We made it to 150 reviews!!! Thank you to everyone!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it's so late btw. Anyways, remember to review because it is much appreciated! **


	11. i is less than 3u

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Flashes are coming from outside the bus, and I could see the shadow of the bus driver and some other huge guys blocking off the paparazzi. I guess this is what happens when you blow off the last concert of your tour without a reason.

"Ash, just say you wanted to stop by and visit old friends. I mean your not lying," Kyla suggested.

"I guess I could, but I don't think the fans would like that. I need something more interesting," I said using the appropriate hand gestures.

"You should say it's because…uhmm," Kyla tapped her chin while looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, I don't know what you should say. Sorry," Kyla said.

"Well, I guess I'll just go out there and say I the 'I wanted to visit my old friends' thing. Even though I didn't have that many friends, but no one knows that," I said clicking my tongue. I walked towards the bus doors, and took a deep breath. "Here I go," I said preparing myself to be mobbed by the paps.

Before I could even push the doors open, they opened from the outside and the bus driver came in. "Miss Davies, there's a blonde lady out there named Spencer. She claims she's a personal friend," the driver said in a protective voice.

My heart skipped a beat when he said she was outside the bus, and wanting to come in to see me. "Uhm yeah. Let her in. She's a good friend of mines," I stuttered. The driver nodded his head and went back outside. I quickly moved away from the door, fixed my hair, and shooed Kyla to a different room. She tried asking why, but I think she figured out why when the blonde bombshell walked in the bus.

"Hey Ash," she said a little nervous. Her calling me Ash was like music to my ears.

"Hey Spence." I definitely saw her blush when I said that. She looks so cute. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" I asked in a fake British accent and bowing slightly with my right foot out front.

"You're so silly," she giggled. I stood up straight and took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to me. She walked over, and sat next to me.

"So is there a reason you decided to stop by or should I expect more random visits from you," I joked. "Not that I don't mind you coming, but I just don't want to scare you off with my messiness," I said pointing to the empty food wrappers and cups all over the bus.

"Oh no, this is definitely not messy," she said. "I've seen worse."

"Haha okay. Just checking," I said throwing away some rubbish that was on the table. I sat back down, but this time a little closer to Spencer then before. Yes, I'm sneaky like that.

"So uhm," she mumbled while twirling her thumbs. "Can I ask you something? Well actually talk to you about something." I nodded my head because I was afraid of what she was gonna say next. "I read the article in the magazine about your first love," she said.

My eyes basically popped out of its sockets and my heart melted. I never wanted her to see the article until after I told her. "Oh." I paused. "Look Spenc—"

"Why didn't you tell me Ash? " she asked tilting her head. I stared into her blue eyes, and got lost.

"I guess I was just scared on what you would think," I sighed. "I've been keeping in my feelings for years because I didn't know what people's reaction would be."

"Well, you and Kyla are best friends, so I guess I could see why you would be scared of her reaction," she said looking down at her lap. My body tensed when she said Kyla's name.

"Kyla?" I said confused.

"Yeah. Didn't you basically say you loved Kyla in the magazine?" My heart was racing. This was my chance to tell her I love her. It's the moment that would change my life forever. She would either walk out of my life forever, or be in it as a friend… or more. But, I need to take the risk.

"It's hard to explain what I'm going to say next," I stuttered. I could feel sweat build up on my forehead, and my leg started bouncing up and down. "I uhmm…I—"

"Are you okay Ash?" she asked placing her hand on my knee. My whole body fidgeted and I know she felt it. My eyes scanned the whole room, and I caught site of paper and a pen. I got up to grab the items, and sat back down next to the beautiful blonde. "What are you doing?" she asked as I started writing something out on the paper.

"I uhmm…I don't love Kyla," I said finishing off what I was writing on the paper. "You remember what my favorite subject back in high school was right," I said just above a whisper.

"Math," she replied. "You were such a nerd," she laughed softly.

My cheeks turned bright red. "Well, my nerdy self wants to tell you something," I fumbled with the paper in my hands.

"And what's that?"

"The answer to this problem is the key to everything," I said handing the paper to Spencer, and I watched as a confused look grew as she read what I had written.

"Nine(x) minus seven(i) is greater than three to the quantity of three(x) minus seven(u) [9x-7i 3(3x-7u)]" she said looking confused. "The answer to everything is in a math problem?" I nodded my head. "You truly are a nerd aren't you Ash," she giggled as she placed the paper on her lap and started to solve the problem.

"3*3 is 9. 3*7x is 21x. Subtract 9x from 9x. Divide 21u by -7 and flip the sign," she said out loud. "The answer is 'i is less than 3u ( i 3u)," she said looking up from her work and towards me. "I don't understand how this solves everything. What does it me--" she paused.

She figured it out. She stared down at the paper in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "The less than sign and 3 makes a heart (3)," she said looking towards me. "It was about me wasn't it."

I nodded my head. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "It has always been about you Spencer. Everything I did was because of you. I began writing songs in college because I missed you so badly. I sang at my first open mic because the only way I could express my feelings towards you without it being obvious was through singing. I signed with a record company hoping I could find my way back to you after all these years. And when I saw you that night at the concert, it was all worth it. I cancelled the last concert of my tour so I could see you again, and here I am now," I confessed.

Spencer looked like she was at a loss of words. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in at once, but I just needed you to know. I needed to get this secret, I've been holding on to for the past ten years, out. I need you to know that I'll always be here for you no matter what or where I am. I want to be the one you lean on when you are going through difficulties and the one you are with during joyful times. I want to be there for you only if you will let me."

Spencer was still speechless, and her thumb was rubbing over the math problem on the paper. "I uhmm.."she stuttered.

"I love you Spencer," I said cutting her off. I needed to say it to her out loud before she says anything that could potentially hurt me. "I 'i is less than 3' you," I said out loud as I gently grabbed her hand and laced it with mines.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! I was surprised on how many I received. Lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter you have all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it. And sorry if it's super confusing. If you are confused, PM me, and I'll try my best to explain it. Oh and this chapter has a lot of dialogue so sorry if you don't like dialogue. Haha. K well Reviews are much appreciated whether they are good or bad. Let's see if we can get more than last chapter! :D**


	12. Beyond My Control

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Spencer's POV**

Aiden and I had a fight again. I kinda expected it though. We've been fighting basically every other day, and the only reason it's not everyday is because he works the night shift every other night.

I left the house around three hours ago, and Aiden has been calling and texting me non-stop apologizing. If you were wondering, I spent the last three hours in my office at school since I had my keys. And during that time, I read the article Sam showed me. I had so many questions running through my head. I finally decided to head back home when I walked past the park parking lot, and there was a swarm of photographers standing outside of a large bus with two large men blocking the doors. I walked a little closer to see what was so interesting when I saw Ashley Davies written in gold paint in script on the side of the black bus.

"Very classy," I said to myself with a slight laugh. I decided to walk to the bus and see if the large men would let me on the bus to surprise Ashley. I pushed my way through the paparazzi and was pushed straight into one of the men blocking the door.

"Excuse me little miss," he said in a low voice.

"Can I see Ashley please? I'm a personal friend of hers. My name is Spencer Carlin," I leaned over and whispered in his ear so the paparazzi wouldn't hear me. He nodded his head and said something to the other guy guarding the door, then went inside the bus.

Less then a minute later, the guy held the bus door open for me and I saw Ashley. "Hey Ash," I said. My cheeks turned a shade of pink and I honestly don't know why, but it just did.

"Hey Spence. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" she said in a bad accent. A smile grew across my face because of her goofiness. That was the thing about Ashley. She could always make me laugh no matter what. She continued rambling on and on about the bus being messy, and I wasn't really paying attention, but replied when it was necessary because I was still thinking about that article. Who knew she loved Kyla the entire time.

"Can I ask you something? Well actually talk to you about something," I asked. She nodded her head. "I read the magazine article about your first love. Why didn't you tell me Ash?" I asked. I would have helped her through the situation.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjklsdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkadfghjkasdfghj**

Everything after that was a blur. To sum it up, I asked her why she didn't tell me she was in love with Kyla, then she handed me a math equation to solve and the answer was i is less than 3u. I wasn't sure what it meant at first, but then everything clicked.

"I love you Spencer," she said. "I 'i is less than 3' you," she said as she laced her hands with mines. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, but my heart was beating fast. I never expected her to be in love with me of all people.

"I—I uhmm…" I stuttered, finally looking up at her. "I don't know what to say Ashley," I said when I noticed our hands were still laced together. I gently pulled my hand away, and put it in my lap. She looked at me, and she looked sad.

"I know you're with Aiden and you guys are probably very happy together, but just do me a favor and tell me you don't like me and to forget about you. That way it would be easier for me to forget about you, because every time I try to forget about you, a few days later, you're back in my head." she said as her eyes started to look glossy because they were teary. "Spencer, trying to forget you was like trying to remember someone I never met before. Meeting you in math class and sitting next to you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. I'm sorry," she said as a tear finally fell from her brown eyes.

"Ash, I don't want you out of my life. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you," I said grabbing a Kleenex from the table and wiping her tears away. "But, I don't know if I have the same feelings towards you that you have for me," I said just above a whisper. I looked into her deep eyes, and I just witnessed my friend's heart break. "Don't get me wrong though Ashley. You're beautiful, funny, you make me smile, and I love you. But I love you as a friend," I said biting my lip.

"I understand," she nodded and was about to say something but I cut her off.

"I still want to be friends with you. And to prove it, can we go out tomorrow? I want to take you to one of my favorite places that will make you forget about all your worries because you'll have too many things on your mind," I said trying to smile to make the mood a little more happy.

"Alright," she said and nodded her head at the same time.

"Okay good," I said bringing her into a hug. I didn't want to have to leave Ashley, but my phone began ringing, and it was Aiden again. I could have just ignored it, but I feel like Ashley needs time alone with Kyla. "I'm sorry Ashley, but I need to get it. It's my mom," I lied. I didn't want to hurt her by saying it was Aiden.

"Alright," she said as I answered the phone and walked away from Ashley so she couldn't hear my conversation.

"I'll be home in 15 minutes Aiden," I said in a loud whisper.

"_I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me," he pleaded over the phone. _

"Yeah okay I forgive you," I said rolling my eyes. "I have to go now okay. Bye," I quickly shut my phone before he could say anything, and walked back to Ashley. "I'm sorry Ashley, but I have to go home." She stood up from the couch and walked towards me. "I'll come and pick you up at 9 tomorrow night," I said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Ashley," I whispered in her ear. I could smell her shampoo and she smelled good. She always smelled good.

"I'm sorry too," she said before pulling away. And with that, I walked out of the bus and squeezed my way through the paparazzi, which were still there. Once I got through the crowd, my eyes suddenly felt watery, and tears were falling for my eyes, and I couldn't figure out why.

**Asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;**

**Ashley's POV**

She pulled me into a hug, and she apologized. "I'm sorry too," I responded. I watched as she walked out the bus, and once she was out, I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees into my chest. More tears fell and I tried to hold them in, but couldn't.

"Ash?" Kyla came walking into the room I was in and wrapped her arms around me.

"I guess I should be happy because she loves me as a friend. I didn't expect her to be in love with me anyways," I said with emphasis on the 'in.'

"You're the strongest person I have ever known," she said as I leaned my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**So school sucks right now and I have 3 papers and 2 projects due before the school year ends so sorry this update is late! I probably wont be updating as often until the end of the school year. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Reviews=awesome =] Keep reviewing! PM me if you want, I would like to get to know the readers :D **


	13. Scary Movies

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Spencer's POV**

"Baby! I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me," Aiden pleaded right as I entered the apartment. He tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him.

I mentally groaned, and pushed him away from me. "Aiden—we need to talk," I said when he finally gave up. He looked at me worried because I'm pretty sure he knew what I was going to say next.

"Spence," he whispered.

"Aiden, I'm going to go straight to the point and tell you…I think we should break up," I said. I know I'm being harsh right now, but after Ashley's confession, it made me think. Love is rare and it takes a second to say I love you to someone, but a lifetime to show it. I've been lying to myself by being with Aiden. On my walk home, I realized I'm not in love with Aiden anymore, and I shouldn't stay with him just because it's easier.

"Spence, why? We are good together and I love you," he said as I turned my back to him and started walking to my room.

I stopped, and turned back towards him. "Aiden, we aren't good together. We've been having problems for a while now, and I was just to stupid to notice them," I replied. "I'm sorry Aiden, but I think you should leave now," I said as I escorted him towards the door. Even though Aiden is huge compared to me, I'm lucky he's such a softy when it comes to emotions, or else he would be fighting to get an explanation for my actions.

"Spence please. Just give me a second chance. I can change for you," he begged right before I was going to close the door.

"I'm sorry Aiden, but I need to be alone and you can come get your stuff tomorrow while I'm at work. Just leave your key on the table," I said before closing the door on him and walking into my room and falling on my bed.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl**

**Ashley's POV**

My body is wrapped in a towel and the water from my hair is dripping down my back. "Are you decent?" Kyla knocked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Kyla opened the door and quickly covered her eyes like a little kid before she was even fully in the room.

"By decent I mean have clothes on Ash," she said as she felt around the room for clothes with her hand still covering her eyes and threw them at me

"Sorry Ky. I don't know your meaning of decent," I apologized. I turned my back towards her and put on the clothes Kyla threw at me.

"So are you almost ready? It's 8:30," she said bouncing up and down on my bed. I nodded. I'm thankful Kyla is here because when she's not my manager, she's my friend. I'm still feeling a little down, but I'm kinda happy Spencer still wants to be friends. "So are you excited for tonight?"

"Kinda. I guess I should be. She wants to be friends and that's what I want from her," I sighed.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;**

My phone buzzed, and it was a text from Spencer. "It says she's here," I told Kyla. Kyla jumped to her feet and started to massage my shoulders how a boxer's coach would right before a round.

"Have fun okay. Don't let your feelings get to you. Just try not to think of anything," she said before softly pushing me to the door. I walked off the bus, and Spencer was leaning on her car with her hands in her pocket.

"Hey Ash. Are you ready?" she asked as she got into her car. I forced out a smile, and she returned it.

"Yeah. So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as I got into her car.

"Nope," she started her car and drove off. "I just hope you don't get scared easily," she smirked.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;**

So now I'm starting to get freaked out. Spencer is driving down this abandoned road with no streetlights and I have no idea where we are. "Uhmm Spence," I said as my eyes searched for any civilization. But, unfortunately I didn't see any. The only thing I saw was trees and more trees. "Where are you taking me?"

We were still on the unknown road, and she suddenly stopped. She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car so the only thing I could see was whatever the car's light was shining on in front of us. She walked around the car and opened my door. "Come on, let's go," she grinned as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"Spence, what are we going to do here. You do know this is the perfect place for us to be attacked by some mutant zombie people. I mean seriously, we're in a place where no one can hear us scream and no one knows where we are," I rambled as she lead me through the forest.

"Ash, don't worry. I know where we are," she said, which calmed me down just a little. We walked for another 5 minutes before I saw light. "Here we are," she said as we finally cleared some trees and there was a cabin with all of its lights on.

"You knew this was here?" I asked her. She nodded as she took out her keys and walked in the cabin. "So uhmm what are we doing here?" I asked. We walked to what looked like the theatre room and sat in the love seat.

"I have _Paranormal Activity, Halloween, _and_ Sorority Row._ Which one do you want to watch first?" she asked as she fanned out the three DVDs. " Scary movies were never really my thing, but I knew they were Spencer's. Saying she loves scary movies is an understatement. She basically lived for scary movies.

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkll;**

_**"**__Come on Ash," she begged. "Pleaseeeeee." Spencer, Kyla, and I are standing outside of a movie theatre trying to decide on a movie to watch. It took Spencer two minutes to convince Kyla to see Scream 3, but it's taking her longer to convince me. _

_"Why can't we just watch Scary Movie? It's funny and scary in a stupid way at the same time!" I argued. _

_"Come on Ash! We can just rent Scary Movie from Blockbusters when it comes out on DVD," she replied. "Please Ash, I'll even pay for your ticket," she said with a tilted head and smile. God, that smile is what got to me. _

_"Alright, I give in. Don't get mad at me if I close my eyes the entire time though."_

_"That's fine with me. I'm just glad you're coming with us," she said as she walked up to buy the tickets. _

_Needless to say, after the movie was over, I was basically running out of the theatre and refused to see movies with Spencer and Kyla again. Oh, and while I was running out of the theatre, Kyla was still sitting, hiding behind her jacket, and Spencer was laughing and talking about how the movie wasn't even scary enough for her. _

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;**

"Spence, you know how much I hate scary movies," I warned her.

"Don't worry Ash. We'll only watch two of them, and you can choose which one," she said as she showed me the DVD covers. I chose _Paranormal Activity_ and _Sorority Row_ since I've never heard of them before and Kyla mentioned how scary Halloween was.

Not even halfway through _Paranormal Activity,_ I already regretted choosing to watch the movie. I'm using a blanket and a pillow as a shield while Spencer is just eating her popcorn as if nothing was going on.

"I probably should have mentioned that after watching this movie, the majority of the viewers have a hard time sleeping after," she leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah, that would have been nice to know," I said as I hid behind the pillow again. My eyes were basically shut the rest of the time, and the only time I opened them was when Spencer turned on the lights to put the next movie in.

Once _Sorority Row_ was over, I finally opened my eyes and realized it was two in the morning. "Your eyes were closed the entire time," Spencer laughed.

"Well, it didn't help that we are watching scary movies in a cabin in the middle of nowhere at night and the movie is about a serial killer in a black cloak," I mentioned as I stood up from the couch scared something might pop out.

"The location of where you are watching a movie changes everything. Watching a scary movie at night in a cabin makes the movie so much more scarier," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed that," I said as my arms wrapped around my body to make me a little more comfortable. "So why did you take me out to the middle of nowhere and make me watch scary movies? And why did we walk here? I saw a driveway," I asked as I gathered my things and helped Spencer lock up the cabin.

"I told you I knew something we could do that would make you forget about everything," she grinned. "It helped didn't it? And walking through the trees just makes everything a little scarier," she smirked.

Now that I think about it, I was too scared to think of anything that happened yesterday. It didn't even come to mind once. "Yeah. Yeah, it helped," I smiled as we left the cabin, and walked back through the trees and to the car.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**The rain cancelled my plans, so here's the next chapter!! I know some of you guys were a little disappointed about the outcome of the previous chapter, but don't worry. There is still the rest of the story. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! **


	14. Press Conference

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

A universal remote is what I want for my next birthday. I know it doesn't exist, but it just sounds really cool. Pausing, rewinding, and fast-forwarding time. Sounds awesome right. Well, right now I want to go back 5 minutes and pause time right when I said goodbye to Spencer. Goodbyes are never usually good, but this one was. She walked me back to the bus and gave me the best hug ever. It wasn't one of those weak, one-arm hug. It was an embrace, which didn't last long enough.

"See Ash, Spencer did something really cute for you. I think you should do something in return," Kyla suggested. I definitely considered it.

"I so would, but I really don't know what I would do," I replied. "Maybe I can take her out to dinner or something. Wait actually that's a bit cliché don't you thi—"

"Is it just me or did Spencer have a not normal reaction when you told her you love her," Kyla interrupted. My train of thoughts came to a halt and I realized Kyla was right. Spencer didn't have the normal reaction. Usually when you find out someone loves you, and you don't have the same feelings in return, you start to avoid the person instead of get closer. Well that's most people at least.

"And is it weird that she asked you to hang out with her right after you told her. And how she picked you up, dropped you off, and walked you back to the bus?" Kyla said. "That's like what men do," Kyla added with a little laugh.

"I guess it was kind of weird. I didn't think about it though since she had me scared out of my freaking mind the entire time," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was pretty sneaky of her. Except, because she brought up the topic, it was back in your mind again."

"True, but before that, I kind of forgot about me confessing everything to her," I said. "She's a real charmer," I said softly with a smile.

"She definitely is. I could definitely see why you fell for her Ash," Kyla replied with her famous smirk.

"Oh I know that face," I said a little worried. "You thought of something didn't you," I said biting my lip. You see, the thing about Kyla is that at the most bizarre times, she randomly thinks of these plans, which are very close to brilliant. She rarely comes up with these brilliant plans, but the last time she came up with one was when I was still an unknown, signed artist, and I ended up performing at the Grammy's which boosted my publicity big time. I have Kyla and that performance to thank for my status. But, I had to go through so tough shit just to book the spot on the awards show.

"I thought of the most genius plan that will guarantee you to win Miss Spencer's heart," she said with a cheeky grin and lightly punching my shoulder.

"Miss Spencer? Really Kyla? And what makes you think you can make a straight, taken girl like me?" I asked with my arms open.

"Oh you'll see," she said tapping my nose with her pointer finger. "I have to go make a few phone calls," she said going into her room while over exaggerating her hips swaying.

My hand hit my forehead and rubbed down my face. Like I mentioned before, her plans are brilliant, but the process of getting what I wanted was hard work… and embarrassing.

**Asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'**

It's been a little over a week since I cancelled my last concert of my tour, and the press is getting more desperate for a reason then ever. Kyla scheduled a press conference to clear up everything, which is going to start in five minutes. I didn't talk to Spencer at all yesterday or the day before, and I'm beginning to get the feeling she is going to start avoiding me soon.

"Okay, so remember what you're going to say, and don't mention Spencer's name at all," Kyla repeated for the ten billionth time in the past hour. I don't know why she has to keep telling me this, but I'm starting to get a little suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah Kyla. I won't mention her," I said a little irritated. "I'll stick to the story. Don't worry."

"Alright. Just remember what I said. Go get 'em," she said pushing me out towards the flashing lights.

I shielded my eyes from the flashes and a bodyguard led me towards the podium where I was going to be talking. I heard reporters calling out my name and asking questions, but I ignored them until it was time for questions.

I took a step on the podium, and everything went silent. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. My name is Ashley Davies, and I want to get straight to the point," I took a deep breath in. "I apologize to all my fans for cancelling my last performance in Las Vegas. After my L.A. performance, I got reacquainted with my family and friends, which I haven't seen in years. I only planned on visiting them for two days, but I was caught up and didn't want to leave. Again I apologize, to everyone," I finished.

I looked towards Kyla, and she gave me a head nod of approval. I know I said I visited my family, but that was a lie. I looked back towards the reporters and nodded my head, indicating I was finish. In less than a second, reporters held out their recorders and ambushed me with questions.

"Miss Davies! Did your breakup with Stephanie add more reasons to why you cancelled your concert?" one reporter asked. I was shocked on how quickly word about our breakup spread.

"No, it didn't. It was a mutual break up, and we are still in contact with each other," I said being as vague as possible. I didn't want to give out to much information without Stephanie's approval.

"Ashley, an unknown source leaked information, and said they saw you at your old High School, King High. Does this have anything to do with your latest interview about your first love?" another reporter asked. I could see Kyla with my peripheral vision, and she was subtlety shaking her head.

"Like I said before, I visited old friends and family," I replied with confidence. "Next question."

"Who is the girl you mentioned in the interview, and when was the last time you spoke to her?"

"The girl I mentioned is someone I was friends with back in high school, and I haven't talked to her since," I lied. "Two more questions," I said holding two fingers up. The reporters pushed up closer and more hands were reaching in front of me.

"How are you going to make it up to all the fans you disappointed by now performing?" I rather rude reporter asked. Harsh much?

"I'll talk to my manager about refunds and throw in my latest CD. Last question."

"Are you going to be going on tour again in the near future?"

I bit my lip, and my eyes wandered a bit. I honestly don't think I want to anytime soon, but I haven't told Kyla that yet. But, I think she knows since she hasn't been pressuring me about rescheduling the concert.

"Again, I need to speak to my manager about my upcoming schedule. I will let you know as soon as I find out," I replied. "Thank you and I apologize for cancelling the concert." With that, I nodded my head and turned towards the bodyguard. He placed his hand on my back, and I was half way off the stage when Kyla ran up towards the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Kyla, and Ashley's manager sent me word that her last concert of her tour will be rescheduled for next week!" she said, then ran off the stage. Of course Kyla said my manager told her, even though its her, but by the time Kyla was off stage, the reporters were even more aggressive than before and my eyes were popping out of my head.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Sorry for the hiatus. Thank you to all who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter and review some more!!! **


	15. Retail Therapy

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_"Come on Ash, I have the remedy for a broken heart. It's 100% successful and I can guarantee you it will help you move on," my college roommate, Olivia said. She was the first person I have ever come out to. She was actually very straightforward and asked if I was gay. I was a little hesitant at first, but then I finally told her the truth. _

_"I don't know. I just told you the whole story about the girl that has been holding my heart for the past three years," I replied. I honestly was in no mood to go out anywhere. _

_"Come on Ash!" she lightly hit my arm. "It'll be fun. You need to do something to get your mind off of her." My fingers drummed my thigh as I debated whether to go out or not. "Please Ash," she pleaded with a puppy dog pout. _

_"Alright, alright," I gave in. "I'll go out, but as long as we aren't doing anything illegal and stuff. I'm sure you do remember me saying I was a nerd in high school," I said. _

_"Ahh, yes. I do remember you mentioning that. I bet if Spencer saw you now, her jaw would drop to the floor," she teased me. "I mean seriously Davies! You're hot! Thanks you me of course," she scoffed. _

_In case you were wondering, Olivia became best friends within a week we shared a room together. When I first meet her, I was still my nerdy self with glasses and everything, but then she gave me a make over. And might I say, she did a really good job. She told me she wanted to go to beauty school, but her parents wouldn't allow her to because they think it's a waste of time. _

_There weren't any big changes that Olivia did. She just gave me contacts, put on a little eyeliner and eye shadow, straightened and styled my hair, and put a little edge to my wardrobe. Ever since the make over, I felt like my confidence level boosted up ten times. _

_"Haha, okay yeah. Sure. So what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked._

_"Hmmm…club hopping, dancing like there's no tomorrow, and meeting hot guys—and in your case, hot girls," she smirked. _

_"I'm fine with everything except the last part," I stuttered. "I'm not exactly good around other people," I confessed. "Oh, and please, please don't tell anyone what I just told you about Spencer," I pleaded _

_"Don't worry Ash. Your secret is safe with me. And I'm your wing woman tonight, so you better count on meeting hot girls," she said with a grin and pulled me by my arm out of our room. _

_**Sdfghjkl;'sdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;asdfjkl;'asdfghjkl;'asdfghjkl;'**_

"So do you still keep in touch with college friends?" Kyla asked out of the blue.

"Uhmm…kinda. Why do you ask?" I said while looking through the clothes racks at the mall. After the press conference, I confronted Kyla about not wanting to go on tour again, but she said it was 'part of the plan', so naturally I had no choice, but to confirm to her I will do the concert. After that, Kyla noticed my mood was a little down, so she decided that we do some retail therapy.

"Well, don't freak out or anything, but isn't that Olivia with Spencer?" Kyla pointed to across the store. I looked up, and saw the blue-eyed beauty shopping with my old college roommate. I immediately ducked down, and moved the clothes around so I couldn't be seen.

"You're ridiculous Ash," Kyla said in monotone. "Why are you even hiding?"

I stood still, and looked up at Kyla, still hiding. I stayed where I was in silence, then slowly stood up. "Instincts?" I said.

"Weirdo," she replied. "I think you should go say hi," she nudged me. As much as I love Spencer's company, and wanted to say hello to Olivia again, my conscience said I shouldn't. I haven't talked to Spencer since we hung out, and that was uhmm….a while ago.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kyla," I said under my breath and turned my back towards them so they couldn't see my face. "I didn't even know they knew each other!" I whispered loudly.

"Yeah, me too—I'm gonna go say hi," Kyla said and started walking towards them.

"Kyla. Kyla!" I said only loud enough so Kyla could hear me. She turned around, and motioned me to follow her. I vigorously shook my head, and Kyla still motioned me to come. She finally gave up, and I watched as she approached Spencer. Once I heard them talking, I immediately ducked down to my hiding spot, and peaked through the clothes.

"Oh yeah, she's over there some where," I hear Kyla say. My hand smacked my forehead, as I shook my head with my eyes closed.

"Ashley?" Spencer said as she separated the clothes from the rack with Olivia and Kyla behind her.

"Oh, hey Spencer," I said trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey Ash, uhmm what are you doing?" she tilted her head.

"Oh uhmm… that's a good question," I stuttered.

"She's looking for her contact," Kyla suddenly shouted. Thank you Kyla.

"And I found it," I smiled and stood up. "Olivia!" I shouted and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Ashley Davies! Damn, you're still hot, thanks to moi," she smirked. Olivia never lets me forget she was the one who gave me a make over.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Spencer looked confused while pointing back and fourth between us.

"Yeah, we roomed together in college," Olivia replied. "So how do you know Davies here?" she asked Spencer while putting her arm on my shoulder and using me as support.

"We went to high school together," the blonde replied. Olivia immediately pushed off of me, causing me to lose my balance and looked at me with a shocked look.

"You guys went to high school together?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "Why?"

I scooted my way behind Spencer and started pointing to her and mouthed "thee Spencer." It took a little while for Olivia to understand what I was saying, but once she realized it, her eyes went wide.

"Ooh, that's…awesome!" Olivia said covering her reaction to finding out the girl I told her I was crazy about during high school is standing right in front of her.

"Yeah," I subtlety scooted back so I was next to Spencer again. "How do you two know each other?"

"Funny story actually," Spencer laughed. "I went to a new hair salon for some highlights, and they got the color completely wrong. Lucky for me though, Olivia there getting her hair done and offered to get my hair color back to normal."

"Of course she accepted since she ended up with brown highlights. It wasn't pretty," she said shaking her head with a scared look. "So yeah. After that, we just became best friends," Olivia grinned and leaned on Spencer's shoulder.

"Always at the right place, at the right time," I joked. "So did you ever get in the beauty business?" I asked Olivia.

"Nah. I realized it was just a hobby of mines. I'm actually a lawyer now. I went to law school," she said with a cheeky smile.

"You were always good at reading people and seeing through lies. Oh this is Kyla by the way," I introduced after I saw Kyla looking from me to Olivia to Spencer with my peripheral vision.

"Ah, I remember you mentioning her," Olivia mentioned. "So are you in the music business with Ashley?"

"Uhmm…not really," Kyla stuttered. "I'm in the sales business," she said almost as if a question.

"That's cool. Anyways, us four should hang out tomorrow night!" Olivia suggested. She walked between Kyla and put her arms around us. "We need to catch up on things," she said looking towards me, "and I need to get to know Kyla here," she said turning to Kyla.

"That's a great idea!" Kyla said excited. "We could go to the new club!"

"Oh my god, that's a great idea," Spencer and Olivia said at the same time.

"Perfect," Kyla clapped her hands together. "Well, Ashley and I have to go now though because she has to meet with the press, but we will definitely call you about tomorrow," she said in a chipper tone.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, and it's nice seeing you again," Olivia said bringing me into a hug. Once she let go, Spencer stepped in her place and gave me a hug too. I didn't expect it at all. I'm guessing she only did it because it would have been awkward for Olivia to hug goodbye, and not Spencer.

"Bye," Kyla and I said and waved as we turned and walked our separate ways from Olivia and Spencer.

Once we were a good distance a way, I turned to Kyla. "Why am I meeting with the press?"

"Oh, you're not. I just needed a reason for us to leave," she replied without even looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because it's all part of the plan," she finally turned to me with a smirk.

I immediately stopped walking, and stood in place. "You knew we were gonna meet Olivia?" I asked confused.

"Of course not," she replied as she continued walking with me following her.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Sorry for taking so long! The last couple weeks of school is always brutal. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted. Haha. Continue to review because it makes me happy! **


	16. Shots

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

She raised her hand up for another round, and the bartender poured the drink in the shot glass and slid it over. She swallowed the drink in one gulp, and slammed the glass on the counter. She motioned for another, but the bartender shook his head.

"I'm cutting you off. I'll call you a taxi," he replied walking to the phone and began dialing.

"Nooooo. I want another," she slurred. She's slumped over the bar with her head cradled in her arms when I finally decided it was time to go. She tried shooing me away with her arms, but I didn't leave. "What do you want?" she mumbled as she sat up straight and twirled the chair around.

"Spence, let me take you home," I said as I placed her arm around my shoulder and guided her towards the exit.

"Ashhhh, what are you doing?"

"We're going home. You need rest," I struggled trying to keep her on her feet.

"I wanna stay and dance with youuuuu." I knelt to the ground, and picked her up.

"Come on Spencer, we're going to the bus," I said as I cradled her in my arms and headed towards the car.

**Asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;**

The next morning, I woke up at 9, made some coffee, and made sure Spencer was alright. She was spread across my whole bed and the sheets were every here. I guess that means she's a thrasher in bed.

I sat on the chair next to the bed, and turned on the TV, waiting for Spencer to wake up. An hour passed before she started to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before stretching. I guess she didn't notice me because she jumped when she saw me next to her.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" she rubbed her head. I turned the TV off and sat next to her on my bed.

"First of all, you're sleeping in my bed, and secondly, you don't remember anything?" she shook her head. "Oh."

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid," she sounded scared.

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory."

**Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkhsja**

_Spencer, Olivia, Kyla, and I arrived at the club around 10 at night and to say it was crowded is an understatement. We had to squeeze through bodies to get to our VIP booth and it wasn't pleasant. _

_"Hey, so Olivia and I are gonna get some more drinks. We'll be right back," Kyla said dragging Olivia by her arm. _

_After Kyla and Olivia left, Spencer and I sat in silence. She seemed a little sad and I wasn't sure if it was my place or not to ask why. _

_"Is everything okay?" I took a risk and decided to ask. _

_"Yeah," she forced out. "Everything is fine." I could tell she was lying. Something was definitely bothering her._

_"Well, if you want to talk, I'm always here," I threw out there. She sighed and turned towards me._

_"Aiden and I broke up," she blurted out. "I've been happier without him, but something has been missing. I feel so…so—"_

_"Alone? Lost?" I finished the sentence for her._

_"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "I think I've only been with him because of comfort. Not because I was actually in love with him. He was like my security blanket. I was the one who broke up with him, but I still feel down about it. Is that bad?"_

_I tapped my chin with my fingers. "It's perfectly normal to feel down after a break up no matter who broke up with who. You and Aiden have been together for a while now, so you're going to feel lonely without him," I said. "And I'm truly sorry about you're break up," I added and brought her into a hug. _

_"Thanks Ash," I felt her smiling into my shoulder. _

_"So what'd we miss?" Kyla interrupted our moment and stood at the edge of the table with drinks in hand. _

_"Nothing," Spencer pulled away and gave me a secret smile. "So what took you two so long?"_

_"Well, Kyla told me an idea of hers and it was pretty elaborate so blame her," she pointed towards the brunette standing next to her. "And I just want to add, it's a fuck-tastic plan," Olivia gave me a smirk. _

_I mentally took in a sharp breath. In Olivia's vocabulary, fuck-tastic usually means beyond fantastic, awesome, and extraordinary combined. So in other words, Kyla's plan must be pretty damn good for Olivia to say that. _

_"That's nice," I replied looking towards Kyla. _

_"Anyways, Spence, we uhm saw Aiden," Olivia forced out. "And he was with a girl," she added. Spencer was biting her lip and looked like she was debating on whether to say anything or not. _

_"We aren't together anymore. He can do what ever he wants," she said in a strong voice. It was obvious she was trying to be strong on the outside, but was breaking on the inside. _

_"Hey, let's go dance," I said trying to change the subject. "I love this song." I stepped out of the booth and Spencer, Kyla, and Olivia followed. _

_We walked to the dance floor and made our way to the middle. All four of us were dancing together and was squished together. After a couple songs, I saw Kyla motion Olivia to leave with her and when Spencer wasn't looking, they gave me a cheeky smile with a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, but mentally thanked them. _

_Spencer and I continued dancing to the beat as songs started and ended, each time getting closer and closer. After the third song of just me and her dancing, we were basically up against each other because the person behind us was pushing up against us. I decided to look back and see whom I needed to thank for letting me dance so close with Spencer, and saw Kyla dancing with some guy whose back was facing me. I took a better look behind Spencer, and saw Olivia doing the same as Kyla. _

_"Those sneaky girls," I said to myself with a smirk. I bet it was all part of her plan. The next thing I knew, some guy started to rub against the side of Spencer and I. I lightly pushed him away, but he wouldn't move. It was starting to get uncomfortable. _

_"Aiden?" Spencer stopped dancing and Aiden turned around still grinding with a petite brunette. _

_"Spence," was all he said. The brunette who he was dancing with stopped and turned towards us too._

_"Who are they baby?" she asked as she started dancing against him, but instead her back was against him and she was facing us._

_"This is Spencer," he pointed towards the blonde. _

_"Oh, the girl who dumped you?" she said bluntly. He nodded. "Well, Spencer, can I just thank you for dumping him."_

_"Why's that?" she asked tilting her head._

_"Cause now we don't have to worry about getting caught," she said with no sincerity as she continued to dance on Aiden._

_My eyes went wide and Spencer looked speechless. "Is it true?" she asked Aiden._

_"I uhmm…I can explain," he stuttered. _

_"How long?" she asked._

_"Two months after we were together," he said looking down. "Hear me out Spenc—"_

_"Don't," she held a hand in front of him and made her way out of the crowd. I stood in front of Aiden with a glare, and flicked him off before going after Spencer._

_By the time I found Spencer, she downed a shot and was ready for another. I took a seat next to her and ordered myself a drink too._

_"I know we aren't together anymore, but everything before that was all a lie. Our whole relationship was a lie. He's been sleeping with that…that bitch for almost a year behind my back!" _

_"Spencer, can we please talk," Aiden said from behind us. _

_"Go away Aiden. And take that slut with you," she replied with anger. I swiveled my stool around, and he was still standing there. _

_"She said leave," I said clenching my teeth. He stood there for a little while longer, and I clenched my fist. _

_"Make me." Before I knew it, my fist collided with his nose and he fell backwards. He was on the ground covering his nose before turning around to leave. _

_"Thanks Ash," she said before drinking her second shot. "That son of a bitch deserved it," she said holding her glass. "I'm sorry, but can I just be alone for a minute," she asked. I agreed to her request knowing she would just need some time to think on her own. _

_I went to find Kyla and Olivia, and they were ready to leave already. I told them what happened since they probably didn't hear what happened because of the loud music, and they gave me the keys to the car. _

_"We'll catch a cab. Take care of her Ash. See you later," Olivia said before leaving. I walked back to the bar, but sat a good distance from Spencer because I respected her request to be alone. I watched her drink shots after shots, and finally decided it was time to go when I saw the bartender cut her off. _

_**Asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;'sdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;**_

"Here, drink some coffee," I handed her the cup.

"Thank you Ashley," she sipped the hot liquid.

"Your welcome. Apparently coffee is good for getting rid of hangovers."

"I meant for last night, but thank you for the coffee too," she gave me a small smile. "You really are amazing, and I'm really glad you are part of my life."

I placed my hand on her knee as a friendly gesture. "I'll always be there for you Spence. You can count on it."

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Sorry for taking so long to update! School is almost over so that means more time to update. But, I don't know if I'll have a laptop or not. Blehh. No worries though, I'll find a way to update. Haha. **

**K well thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. And I was wondering if people are still reading this story or are still interested. Please let me know! **

**Btw… you guys should watch and comment on this video on youtube. Haha. **

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=q0gIaTjot2A**


	17. Kemps

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I felt kind of bad dropping off Spencer at home and leaving her alone, but she said she needed some time alone. I respect her needs, but she just found out her ex boyfriend was cheating on her throughout their whole relationship. That's rough.

"Where's Spencer?" Kyla asked as she walked into my room.

"I took her home. She said she needed some time alone," I replied. "Where did you come from huh?" I tried to wiggle my eyebrows, but that didnt turn out so well.

"What the heck are you doing?" She laughed. "It looks like your forehead is spazzing."

"Shut up," I slapped her arm. "Now answer the question," I said trying to be serious.

"Olivia let me sleep over at her house," she said like it was no big deal.

"Oh my god Kyla!" I shouted. I gave her a toothy grin and she started to look at me scared.

"Uhmm what?" Her eyes were wandering around the room and never landed on me.

"So uhmm," I shrugged. "Did you have fun at Olivia's?" I tried to hold in my laughter.

"I guess? We watched a movie and talked and yeah," she said.

"That's it?" I asked tilting my head. She nodded. "Haha okay. If you say so," I smirked. She's definitely holding out on me. But, I guess I won't push her on anything.

"Is Spencer alright? Like after everything that happened," she said using hand gestures.

I shrugged. "She drank the bar dry. Hopefully she can forget that douche and move on. He's not even worth grieving over." I could probably insult him all night, but I don't think Kyla would want to hear that.

"But you took care of her right," Kyla suddenly asked.

"Of course I did. I would never leave her all alone," I reassured her.

"Okay good. Oh and Olivia is coming over in about an hour," Kyla called out as she left my room.

"She's not sick of you yet? And didn't you just come from her house?"

"Shut up and yes. I'm gonna shower now. Bye!" She stuck her head out from the door then disappeared.

**asdfhgjksd;lkdsjkhsdfajhsadkl;jgfkjl;fgdjkhalk;asdfjkjksajskhd;**

"Hey"

"_Hey"_

"I'm calling just to make sure everything is alright," I spoke into the phone. My fingers were tapping the table and honestly, I'm a bit nervous calling her.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for calling and taking care of me last night Ashley."_ It almost sounds as if she is smiling into the phone.

"No problem Spence. So are you in the mood to hang out tonight? Olivia is here right now with Kyla and I don't know if it's just me or not, but it seems like there's a thing between them," I whispered so they couldn't hear me from the other room.

"_That's exactly what I was thinking! And yeah, I'd love to come over. I wouldn't want you to be third wheel right," she joked._

"Haha. Thank you. That would be much appreciated."

"_Alright. I'll be over in ten minutes,"_ she said before hanging up.

I too hung up the phone and walked back to the room where Kyla and Olivia was. They were playing card games. Losers I know. But I love them.

"I called her and she said she would be here in ten minutes," I said sitting next to Olivia.

"I told you she would come," she leaned on me. "Alright. So this game would probably be done once she arrives."

Ten minutes passed and I was counting down the minutes until Spencer came. Once there was knocking on the door, I jumped up and ran to the door.

"So what are we playing?" Spencer asked as we sat down with Kyla and Olivia.

"How about Kemps? It could be two against two," Kyla said pointing at Spencer and I, then her and Olivia.

"Oh I remember playing this game in high school!" Spencer exclaimed. "Alright, let's go get our signal," Spencer said as she pulled me by the arm to another room.

After a few minutes, we were all back around the table and Olivia was dealing the cards. "Prepare to lose!" she shouted.

I stared at the cards in my hand and looked up to the girls around me. When my eyes caught Spencer's, I saw her bite her lip.

"Stop Kemps!" Kyla shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

Spencer and I started laughing while Oliva and Kyla high fived. "Dude, you guys didn't win," I said as Spencer and I showed our cards.

"What?" they both looked at us confused.

"It's called a fake signal. And you two bozos totally fell for it." Now it was Spencers and my chance to laugh at them. Spencer was pretty genius to think of that.

"Rematch," Kyla said.

"Fine. Just know we'll kick your ass again," Spencer said giving me a fist bump. Haha very manly i know. I gave Spencer the nod, and we started the game.

We swapped cards, and when I placed my hand out to grab the Queen, Spencer's hand landed on mines. Her hands were soft and she left her hand there for while before she moved it.

"Ooh, keep the Queens Kyla," Olivia joked as she looked towards Spencer and I. I took my hand off the queen and looked back at my cards. I stared at the four aces in my hand and once I caught Spencer's attention, I bit my lip.

"Oh we aren't falling for that one again," Olivia said when she saw me bite my lip.

"Kemps!" Spencer shouted as she threw her cards in the air.

"Yeah!" I shouted as I stood up and high fived my partner.

"You tricked us," Kyla pretended to pout.

"Nooooo," I replied.

"We just make a good team," Spencer replied grinning at me.

"That we do," I said.

"Can we be total middle schoolers right now," Oliva asked out of nowhere.

All three of us nodded our heads.

"All right. Let's play truth or dare!" she shouted jumping up and clapping her hands together.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter and if you don't know how to play kemps, its basically a team game where you and your partner try to get 4 of a kind and you use signals. so yeah. haha. ok well review because it makes me happy! haha. How about I'll post and write the next chapter after 10+ reviews? **


	18. Hot Seat

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Okay, so spin the bottle and who ever it points to chooses their fate," Olivia tried to say in a creepy voice. It wasn't that creepy by the way. Olivia leaned over the table and spun the bottle. All of our eyes watched the bottle as it came to a slow spot.

"Looks like your first Kyla," Olivia said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Please dont make it too bad," she pleaded.

"When and who did you lose your virginity to,"Spencer blurted out.

"Junior year to Blaine," she answered without any trouble.

"That was a lame question. You need to ask questions that are harder to answer," Olivia said. From the look Olivia is giving us, I'd say she already has some questions for each of us already. Kyla spun the bottle and it landed on Spencer and she chose truth. My heart started racing, and my mind was trying hard to think of a good question for her.

"Dirtiest thing you've ever done," Kyla asked her. Spencer rocked back and forth and she seemed uncomfortable.

"Uhmm...threesome," she said just above a whisper. My eyes bugged out of its sockets and Kyla and Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"It was my junior year in college," she started blushing. I'm guessing this is the first time she ever told anyone.

"I would have never expected that. Two guys and you, or you a girl and a guy?" Kyla asked.

"Hey now, one question per spin. You're gonna have to wait for the next round," Spencer said. We all groaned. Spencer spun the bottle, and it landed on me. Suddenly, I got a little scared because Kyla and Olivia were giving me weird looks.

"Truth," my eyes scanned over the three girls. Olivia and Kyla looked at each other, and Spencer was looking at the ceiling while tapping her chin.

"Have you ever been, or wanted to be with a guy?" Spencer asked. That's an easy question.

"Nope and nope," I said and shook my head at the same time. I spun the bottle, and it landed on Olivia. I guess all of us were a little chicken because she chose truth along with all three of us.

"Number of bed mates," Kyla asked.

"Five," she said confidently. "Two of them was when I was in a relationship though," she added. The bottle was spun again, and it landed on Spencer again.

"You and two guys, a guy and a girl, or all girls," Olivia asked with a smirk.

"A guy and a girl," she sighed. She was blushing again. It was really cute. Spencer leaned over to spin the bottle again, and it was just her luck. It was pointing at her once again. "Truth," she groaned.

"Top or bottom," Kyla asked.

"Top," she said biting her lip. She spun the bottle again, and once again, it landed on Spencer. "Hey, this isn't fair!" she complained. "We might as well play hot seat if this bottle keeps pointing at me," she huffed.

"That's a great idea Spence!" Kyla squeled. "Okay, you're first. You have to answer all questions honestly okay."

"Woah woah woah, why do I have to go first?"

"The bottle did land on you," I pointed out. "Don't worry though Spence, we won't ask you too difficult questions," I joked. Yup, she looked scared.

"Alright, first question," I started off. "Would you rather sleep with Seth Rogan or Olivia Wilde?" My plan behind this question was to see if she would sleep with a funny looking guy just because he's a guy, or a hot girl.

"Olivia Wilde most definitely," she replied quickly. "I have to say she's hot," she admitted. Ka-Ching! Spencer just said she would sleep with a girl.

"Well, all Olivia's are hot," Olivia said in a cocky voice as she brushed her hair back.

"Uh huh, sure," Kyla said sarcasticly. "Okay next question. What's your sexual fantasy."

Spencer was chewing on her lip as she stared at the ceiling. "Roleplay. Anytype of role play," she said in a shy voice.

"Damn Spence, you must be frisky in bed," she said in an animated voice. Spencer buried her head in her arms.

"Once more question," Spencer said as she brought her knees to her chest and clung on to them. I was dying to ask Spencer if she has ever liked a girl, but it probably is best that I don't because it might make things awkward.

"Have you ever had feelings for a girl?" Kyla asked. I swear, we have telepathy or something, because she always reads my mind. I have to remember to thank her for this later.

"Uhmmm... I-I," she stuttered. Her thumbs were twirling and it looked like she was going to start sweating.

"I kinda sorta had a small girl crush in college, but nothing happened," she finally got out. If I ever said my heart was racing before, it is nothing compared to how it is right now. I couldn't control myself and wanted to just ask if she thinks there is a connection between us, but I couldn't.

"Ooo la la," Olivia said looking at Spencer, then looking at me with a smirk. "I say Ash is next!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Uhm how about not. I say you're next," I pointed to Olivia.

"Who votes Ash is next," she said raising her hand. Kyla and Spencer's hand went up too.

"Come on Spence, I thought you were on my team," I joked with her.

She shrugged. "I'm kinda curious about what you've been up to since high school," she said giving mea smile. God, I love that smile. It's gonna be the death of me.

"How many celebrities have you dated and who were you most crazy about," Spencer asked. Truthfully, I dated quite a bit, but I was never super crazy about them like how I was crazy about you I said in my head.

"Five, and I wasn't super crazy about any of them. Don't get me wrong though, I really did like them though," I reassured. I looked towards Spencer and got lost in her sapphire eyes. I think she knows she was the only girl I was super crazy in love with.

"How often do you work out?" Olivia asked.

"Three times a week. Why?" I asked confused on where this question came from.

"Because your body is sick!" she shouted. I strated laughing at her boyish mind. If you haven't noticed, Olivia just says whatever she is thinking. It's what I love about her because she is always honest. And love as in as a friend.

"What, jealous of these," I said in a cocky voice and lifted my shirt to show her my flat, toned stomach. I can be cocky sometimes. But only around certain people. I looked towards Spencer, and I could tell she was staring.

Olivia looked towards Spencer and back at Kyla and gave her a high five. The light bulb in my head turned on when I saw that. This was all part of Kyla's plan. I have to say, she's pretty sneaky. I pulled my shirt back down and I saw Spencer pretend like she wasn't staring the whole time.

"If you could be in a relationship with anyone in the world right now, who would it be with," Kyla asked. I snapped my head towards Kyla and gave her a weird look.

"Anyone?" I asked

"Anyone," she said with emphasis.

"Uhmm, that's uhmm," I stuttered. I looked towards Spencer and she was just staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I was on the hot seat, and I didn't like it.

"Need more time thinking?" Olivia asked

"Yes, no. I know who, but I don't know if I should say. Kyla, why'd you ask that. You know who I'm going to say," I exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?" she said trying to act like she didn't know. It was really bad acting by the way. I glared at her. "Fine, I know who you are going to say. In fact we all know what you're going to say," she said making a circular hand motion. Olivia and Spencer nodded.

"You still want me to say?" I asked out loud while looking at Spencer. She nodded.

"Spencer," I said loud enough for only them to hear. I was surprised no one really had a reaction.

"So I'm hungry. Let's get food," Olivia said standing up.

"Yeah me too," Kyla got up too.

"Hungry?" I asked Spencer.

"Just a little," she said spreading her thumb and finger about an inch apart. I stook up and held my hand out to help her up. She gently grabbed my hand stood up. Kyla and Olivia were outside the bus already as Spencer and I were getting ready to leave.

**asfdgfgjflklsdfhaklhfgskjgha;dfjalsfghskl'asldh;sahfkasdfh**

Fortunately it wasn't awkward between Spencer and I while we were eating. Olivia and Kyla decided to walk back to the bus while I took Spencer home.

"So uhmm sorry if everything was a little awkward," I said shyly as we pulled up to her apartment. I undid my seatbelt and walked with her up to her room.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a cheeky smile. "I had a lot of fun."

"Oh ok that's good. I;ll let you know when we're hanging out again," I said as we stood face to face. "I guess I'll see you later," I whispered in her ear when we hugged. I pulled away, but she grabbed on to my arm and pulled me back.

"I know this is a bad time to say this," she started off. "But when I said I had a crush on a girl in college, I was talking about you," she said with confidence.

I pulled out of our embrace and looked into her deep eyes. "M-Me?" I stuttered. "How? I haven't seen you since I graduated."

"I uhmm...I saw you at your very first performance. I was going to say 'hi' after, but I started to get butterflies in my stomach so I just left. After that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to talk to you again so bad, but I was scared," she admitted while looking down.

"Do you uhmm...like me now?" I asked.

"Possibly, I'm not sure," she murmured. My hopes dropped. For a second, I thought our feelings might be mutual.

"I'm not forcing you to answer now, but I just want you to know I've always liked you. And I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes," I said with a smile.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! As promised, here is the next chapter :D**

**So I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up until next week because I'm going on vacation! haha. Reviews are still encouraged though. lol. **


	19. You're Invited!

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Oh my gosh, here's another one!" Kyla shouted as she stared at the computer screen. "What goes in hard, and comes out soft," she said turning towards me with a grin.

"You're disgusting Kyla. Why are you even looking up sex jokes," I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, you're the one with a sick mind. The answer is gum smartass," she turned back to the computer and started looking for more jokes. Kyla is slightly perverted if you haven't noticed. I mean seriously, she's looking up sex jokes right now.

"Kyla, I just told you big news. Spencer told me she used to like me. What am I supposed to do?" I should probably be really happy right now, and I am. But now my head is thinking non stop now.

"Yeah, I know. Olivia told me," she said like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean Olivia told you?" I jumped up and questioned. Kyla spun her chair so she was facing me.

"Olivia told me that when I told her my genius plan. She tells Olivia everything and Olivia told me everything, so I already knew," she said like it was no big deal.

"So you didn't even think about telling me any of this?"

"Well, it's not my place to tell you that, so I'm kinda just waiting until Spencer tells you. It's part of the plan Ash," she softly punched my shoulder. "Don't worry," she said and she turned back to the computer.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," I shrugged.

"What's the best speed to have sex," Kyla said out loud.

"Uhmm, I don't know," I replied.

"68 because once you do 69, you flip over and eat it!" she said laughing. My hand hit my forehead as I shook my head and walked away. "Come on Ash! That was funny right!" she shouted as I was half way out the room.

"Yeah, that was funny," I said as I left the room.

**asdfdjgaskhgad;;fhdsajklhfadlsk**

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the day I head to Las Vegas for my final concert of the tour. My fans were slightly disappointed I had to reschedule the concert, but I promised them I'd make the concert extra special, and that was good enough for them. I'm actually really excited for the concert, but I'm dreading it at the same time because that means I would be leaving L.A. aka where Spencer is, and I don't know if I'll be able to come back right away because of interviews and press conferences. Kyla set up more interviews and press conferences because she feels like I haven't been in the media a lot recently and she doesn't want people to start rumours.

"So Stefanie called and said she was going to come to your last concert," I looked at her unphased. "She also asked me if I thought it was weird if she brought Katy," she said.

"First love Katy?" I asked. she nodded. "Good for her," I said honestly. "Give her backstage passes. I want to meet her and make sure she's good enough for Stefanie."

"Alright. I'm glad you guys still care for each other," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So uhmm, are you going to invite her?" Kyla asked. I looked at her confused.

"Invite who?"

"Spencer," she nudged me.

"Should I?" I bit my lip.

"Uhmm, yeah! Of course you should."

"I guess I didn't think about it. Isn't she gonna be missing work though?"

"That's what substitues are for Ash. Go ask her," Kyla tossed my cell phone towards me. I dialed Spencer's number and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Spence, this is Ashley. Give me a call back when you get this message, I wanted to ask you something. Kay, Bye," I left a voicemail and hung up. I put my phone down and looked towards Kyla. "Now what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Let's go driving," she said as she picked up her car keys.

**adfahflsakghsa;fjkashjgklsah;dlfkasfg;ha;sldgfjaslk;dfjgsda;lhgjsklahsd**

It's been a pretty boring day. Spencer and Olivia were working and Kyla and I are bored out of our minds. We drove to the mall and ended up at Starbucks.

"Isn't that Aiden," I pointed out to Kyla. She turned around with her cup in hand and nodded.

"That asshole," I murmered as I glared at him while he ordered a drink.

"Cool it Ash," she said with warning. "You don't want to cause a scene. Ecspecially in public. You're lucky you punching him in the club didn't make headlines."

"I want to punch him again for hurting Spencer," I clenched and unclenched my fists. If I was in a cartoon, my face would be red and steam would be coming out of my ears.

"Calm down and breathe," she said looking at Aiden then back at me. She got up and gave me her drink. "I'll be right back," she said before heading to the counter. My eyes followed her as she started walking towards Aiden.

"What is she doing?" I said to myself.

Right as Aiden turned around with his drink in hand, Kyla kneed him hard right where it hurts the most and grabbed his drink before it fell to the ground. He cupped his crotch as he fell to the ground in pain. "Why?" he groaned.

"You know why," she said standing above him and pouring his iced coffee on his head while he cringed on the floor. She walked back towards me with a smirk and the cashier was trying hard not to laugh. She walked past our table and motioned me to follow her. I had a hard time moving because I was in shock that she actually did that.

Once we were outside, I looked back in the store and saw Aiden still on the floor. No one bothered to help him. "Way to copy What Happens in Vegas," I said as I gave her a high five.

"You probably would have done the same thing," she smirked as I handed her, her coffee and walked to another store.

**fdsa;hgskadl;jfakls;jfkasl;;al**

"So Aiden called me and said that girl we saw at the pizza parlor poured coffee on him and kneed him in his family jewels," Spencer laughed. After Kyla and I left the mall, I decided to stop by King High and ask Spencer if she wanted to come to my concert in person rather then over the phone.

"He actually called you?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, he kept apologizing over and over again and asked if anymore of my friends was going to hurt him," she laughed.

"So what'd you say?"

"I said everyday for the rest of his pathetic life," she smirked. "Well, that's what I should have said. He deserves it anyways."

"Yeah, he kinda is a douche," I replied with my hands in my pocket as we walked down the hall to her classroom. "Kyla and I saw him there and it took a lot in me to not go up and do what Kyla did to him," I swayed.

"Thank you Ash," she suddenly stopped. I turned towards her.

"For what?"

"For protecting me. For always looking out for me," she smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," I gave her a cheeky smile with my arms open. She walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Time froze when she did that. My heart was racing and I didn't want that moment to end. She pulled away, and we walked in silence.

"So uhm did you get my voicemail?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I did. I was going to call you back, but then I saw you here," she grinned. "What was it that you wanted to ask?"

I linked my hands together behind my back. "Well, I'm going to Las Vegas tomorrow for my final concert of the tour and I was wondering if you wanted to go," I said nervous. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and I haven't been this nervous in a long time. I felt like a guy asking a girl out on a date for the first time.

We walked in silence as Spencer thought over my question. "I'd love to," she finally said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Great!" I said trying not to sound too excited.

"I just have to stop by the office real quick and ask for a substitute," she said pointing to the office. "Mrs. Brady and I are close so she'll find an excuse on why I wont be at school," she smirked.

"Alright, sweet. We leave tomorrow, and the concert is on Saturday because we need two days for sound check and to get the stage ready. You can ride with us on the bus. I was going to ask Olivia too so she can keep you company while Kyla and I are getting set up during those two days."

"That sounds awesome!" she said clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a little kid. "You probably have no idea how excited I am right now," she joked.

**READ AND REVIEW! :o) **

**sorry this chapter is kinda short. It's more of a filler/kinda not really. haha. ok well review and let me know how you like it. I think I'm starting to get writers block because I have no idea how this story is going to go. k well review! and the more reviews, means faster updates**


	20. You Make Me Delirious

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I guess this is goodbye for the second time. Goodbye to L.A. that is. However, this goodbye is a little different. This time, Spencer is coming with me. I asked her if she wanted to ride in the bus with me, but she declined. Of course I was extremely sad, but after some time to think, it was probably better that she didn't. I tend to get really as Kyla says 'bitchy' when I get ready to perform because I get stressed.

"Maybe she's trying to tell me something," I said with my hands running through my hair. I'm kind of stressing even more than usual because of Spencer.

"Tell you what?" Kyla said sick of my complaining.

"Tell me she can't stand me and can't even share a bus with me for a weekend. Does she really not like me that much?" Kyla stood up and walked towards me.

"Ashley, honey," she said putting her hand on my cheek. "Please do me a favor and shut up," she said in a creepily polite voice and a cheeky smile. "It's all part of the plan so shush," she said lightly slapping my face a couple times then walking back to where she was before.

"Part of the plan? What are you talking about?" I stayed there motionless and confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kyla pretended to act confused also.

"You just said part of the plan. She's in on the plan also?" I replied.

"What? What makes you think that?" she said with a tilted head.

"You just said it!" I exclaimed. Kyla drives me crazy sometimes. If she wasn't such a good friend and manager, I probably would have kicked her butt to the curb already.

"No I didn't," she shook her head and tried to look innocent.

"Ughhh, never mind," I finally gave up and threw my hands in the air as I walked away.

Three more hours until we finally arrive in Las Vegas, and I plan on using this time to catch up on my sleep. Once we arrive in sin city, I'll probably be up all night getting the stage ready and mentally preparing myself for probably the biggest and possibly last performance of my career. And I say possibly last because come on, I'm turning 29 this year, and 29 is already beginning to be considered too old for the music business. I had a good run, and I might as well end on a good note.

"Wake me up when we get there!" I shouted to Kyla as I crawled in my bed and pulled the sheets over my head. "Good night Spencer," I said out loud to myself before sleep took over.

**Asdfhaslkjfhsa;fljs;ahgsakljhg;d'safljdsaf;asjghslkafjdasl;ajfd;alfghdsa;**

**Spencer's POV**

"I feel terrible," I said as my head kept hitting the headrest of the chair. Ashley asked if I wanted to ride in the bus with her, but after I talked to Kyla, I declined. So, Olivia and I decided to just take a plane to Las Vegas instead. Of course it sounds more expensive, but Olivia saved a client who works at the airlines from paying millions of dollars, so he owes her.

"Don't be Spence, just think about it. We'll be in Las Vegas in about an hour and once we get in the hotel, an hour later Ashley and Kyla will be there and we can meet up with them," she said with a smirk.

I looked at Olivia and she was staring out the window with a stupid smirk. "What's going on with you?" I nudged Olivia.

"What's going on with me?" she asked.

"You know," I grinned. "Starts with a K and ends with a oods."

"Koods?"

"Kyla Woods. Duh," I replied.

"What about her?" she tried hiding a smile, but she wasn't successful.

"You totally like her," I exclaimed a little too loud. Olivia quickly put her hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"Maybe it's a small girl crush, but she's really pretty, funny, and did I mention really pretty," she said like she was on cloud 9.

"Awww, you're so hopeless," I laughed.

"I know," she pouted. "She's just the first person I liked since—forever actually. But, I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up because she is so straight."

"Well," I said putting my arm around her neck. "I'm not the only one who thinks there is something between you two," I smirked.

"Uhmm, excuse me?" she said snapping her head towards me. "What are you talking about?"

"Ashley and I came to the conclusion that there is a thing going on between you and her," I said. Olivia was blushing. Awww, she's so falling for her.

I turned my head towards the window and stared out as the plane began to take off the run way. Taking off, landing, and turbulence is probably my favorite part of a plane ride. I know it sounds terrible, but plane rides are so boring I need some excitement.

The plane was slowly climbing up and Olivia's eyes were closed. I looked down at the roads and the only thing I could see were the headlights of the cars. L.A. really did look nice at night. The city lights lit up and it looked beautiful. I pulled my iPod out of my bag and put the head phones in my ears. I scrolled through my songs and immediately found the song I was looking for

_Hey over there what's your name  
Are you for real  
Is this a game  
You start to smile  
And I do the same  
I look away but you remain  
Your eyes starin back at me  
My heart starts to skip a beat  
I pray that you'll never know  
I've fallen and you look in my eyes_

I always seemed to find comfort in this song. I guess it could be because I can relate to the song. Oh, and of course this is one of Ashley's songs. The background music is not very loud, and the song is soothing.

_You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something serious  
When you look in my eyes  
You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something serious_

I closed my eyes and the only thing I could see was Ashley singing her heart out. Her music video for this song was quite funny. The entire time, she was just singing and dancing with other girls around her. There was no plot to the video.

_You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something serious  
When you look in my eyes  
You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something serious_

_Tell me how you feel  
I love it when you speak  
Oh you so sweet  
It was meant to be  
While you're here with me  
I wanna know you more  
Hold you more  
Kiss you till there's no more  
Love the way you walk  
Love it when you talk  
My feelings so so deep  
Every night I can't sleep  
De-li-ri-ous from my head to my feet  
De-li-ri-ous is what I can see  
Something serious when it comes to you(yeah)_

I opened my eyes and looked out the window again. I could see stars and the moon shining down on the clouds. I began singing softly to the song with a smile across my face.

_You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something serious  
When you look in my eyes  
You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something serious_

The song came to the end and I immediately pressed replay. I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable and pressed repeat so the song would play over and over again. I looked towards Olivia and she was still sleeping. Probably dreaming about Kyla right now. I laughed to myself. I leaned my head on the window and slowly closed my eyes.

"Good night Ashley," I said softly before darkness took over me.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Soo, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been kinda busy. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed! So I'd say, 15+ reviews and then I'll start writing the next chapter? Haha. So the song is called Delirious by Vistoso Bosses. The song is awesome by the way. **


	21. Doesn't This Sound Familiar

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesar's Palace is it?" Olivia asked the reception while stroking her chin.

"Olivia," I groaned. She always does this. I don't know why, but she always does.

"No, no Spencer. Don't interrupt me," she motioned me to back off.

"What do you mean?" the receptionist asked confused.

"Did uhmm…Caesar live here?" she tilted her head and looked up at the paintings on the ceiling.

"No," she said giving Olivia a strange look.

"Didn't think so," she shook her head trying to look disappointed. The receptionist was giving us the what the fuck look. If you haven't guessed it, we just arrived at Caesar's Palace to check into our room. The lady gave us our room keys and gave us a worried look before we left and walked towards the elevator.

"Really now? The Hangover?" I said while dragging our suitcases. Olivia and I packed two suitcases each for a five day trip. We may have over packed, but I wanted to make sure I look good.

"Come on Spence. Have a sense of humor. That movie is fucktastic," she exclaimed as we entered the elevator. "Uhmm, what room are we in?" she asked.

"512," I replied and pressed the button with a 5 on it. The elevator bell chimed and we stepped out and wandered the halls for our room. When we came face to face with our room I got excited because I'm hella tired and want to go to bed now.

"Uhmm Spence," Olivia said in a tone that I did not want to hear. "The keys aren't working," she said as she tried again to open the door.

"Ughh," I groaned. "Let's just go back downstairs and get this resolved quickly. I'm tired," I said as I started to head back to the lobby. When Olivia and I arrived back at the main desk, the lady was on the phone.

"Yes ma'am. They checked in less than five minutes ago. Uh huh. Oh they're coming back now. Yes of course. You're welcome. Alright, Goodbye," she said with a huge smile across her face. "Ms. Carlin, Ms. Mitchells," the receptionist said excited to see us again.

"Uhmm, hi, we are having trouble with our room," I said as I leaned on the counter and slid the room keys over.

"I apologize, but I seemed to have given you the wrong room. If I could get your credit cards, I can reimburse the room," I handed over my credit card.

"Reimburse?" I looked at Olivia confused.

"I just got off the phone with thee Ashley Davies, and she said the room is on her," she said looking star struck. She obviously must be a big fan of hers. Olivia had her eyebrows raised and I felt my heart racing. Olivia hit me and gave me a look.

"You're now in the penthouse on the 25th floor," she handed over the keys. I've never stayed in a penthouse before.

"Thank you," I said trying to stay cool. Olivia and I walked back to the elevator and once the elevator doors closed, we were jumping up and down screaming. Yes, I said screaming. We were more excited than usual because Ashley actually called the hotel to upgrade us.

We walked towards the double doors to the room. My hand was on the doorknob and I looked at Olivia before opening it. She was all jittery. I pushed the door opened, and we were greeted with a huge living room and a beautiful view of the strip. We dropped our bags by the doorway and we went separate ways to look at the room.

"One word. Amazing," I said to myself as I walked into the master bathroom and bedroom. "I call this bed!" I called out. I heard thumping and knew Olivia was running this way.

"Oh my gosh not fair!" she said as she jumped on the bed. The bed is probably the biggest bed I've ever seen.

"Too bad, I called it," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll let you have it," she smirked. "That way Ashley can come over and you guys can get freakayy," she teased and shook her shoulders.

"Olivia!" I shouted.

"So you gonna call her now?" Olivia asked. I nodded my head and grabbed my phone out of my bag. I went to speed dial number 2, yes I said number 2, and pressed call. The phone rang two times before an exhausted sounding Ashley answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ash, it's Spencer," I smiled into the phone.

"_Hi_!" her voice immediately changed from exhausted to excited. "_So, how's the room_?"

"Oh my gosh Ash, it's amazing!" I squealed into the phone. I pressed the speaker button and placed the phone in the middle of Olivia and I. "Thank you sooooo much!" Olivia and I said at the same time.

"_Anything for you Spence_," I could tell she was smiling into the phone. And I don't think she knew she was on speaker phone also.

"So how's the set up treating you?" I asked trying to make small talk. I didn't want to get off the phone with her just yet.

"_It's exhausting. I've been off tour for a little over a week and I'm already tired_," she sighed.

"Well, one more show and then you'll be done for a while?" I asked. Olivia's phone buzzed next to me and it was a text message. I tried sneaking a peak, but Olivia hid the screen from me. I watched as she smiled after reading the message and immediately knew it was from Kyla.

"_Yeah, hopefully I can take a break_." She paused. "_But, I can honestly say this coming show is going to be the best yet_," she laughed into the phone.

"Now I'm excited," I smirked.

"Are you spending the night in your bus?" Olivia suddenly asked out of nowhere. I looked at her and she grinned at me.

"_Yup, I live on this bus during the tour_." Olivia nudged and I wasn't exactly sure on what she was trying to say. She pointed to my phone, then to the bed. Oh the nerve she has.

"Well," I started off a little unsure if I should say this or not. "If you're ever tired of staying all cooped up in the bus, you're more than welcome to share this amazing bed with me," I said not realizing what I just said. Olivia started cracking up and pretty much rolled off the bed laughing. "I meant room!" I shouted. Ashley too was laughing.

"_Wow Spence, I didn't realize you were that straight forward,"_ she said inbetween laughter.

"I meant room!" I shouted again trying to defend myself.

"_Haha sure, if you say so. But, yes, I will take you up on that offer. This bed is beginning to hurt my back."_

"Aww, poor baby," I pouted even though she couldn't see it. "Come on over. The bed is to die for," I exclaimed.

"_What if I told you I was closer than you think," _she said. That caught Olivia's attention. She wiggled her eyebrows again and immediately jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. Seconds later, she came running back towards me with her mouth open.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I too jumped off the bed and started walking towards the door with my phone in hand. I looked through the peep hole, but everything was black.

"_Open the door," _she said. I opened the door and Olivia was standing behind me. There in front of me was the one and only Ashley Davies standing at the door in red boxers and a white tank top. She was only in her pajamas, and she looked…amazing.

"Surprise," she smiled as she closed her phone and put it at the waistband of her pants. She walked in and then out of nowhere Kyla popped out from nowhere. I could see Olivia getting happy from the corner of my eye.

I was speechless. I seriously had nothing to say, but smile. "You didn't think I could go on this trip without seeing this room did you?" she asked as she explored the room.

"It really is awesome, and I have you to thank," I said as I followed her.

"Okay, I'm totally sleeping in this bed," she said once she saw the room I was staying in. She caught a glance at my stuff and gave me a suggestive look. "Looks like I'll be sharing the bed with you Spence," she smirked, teasing me and jumping on the bed. "I would love to stay up and talk some more, but I'm beat from today and gonna go to bed already if you don't mind," she said as she snuggled up against the pillow and pulled the covers over her small, perfect frame.

"Oh it's totally fine, I was actually gonna head to bed too," I replied as I pulled out my pajamas from my suitcase. I debated on whether to change in the bathroom, or just change right here. Oh what the heck, I wanna have some fun. I changed in front of Ashley. Except, my bare back was facing her instead of giving her a full view of me. Once I was done, I jumped on the bed and crawled next to Ashley.

"This bed is soooo much better than the bus's," she said as she squirmed under the covers. My leg grazed her smooth legs, and my whole body got the shivers. She reached over to the lamp next to her and turned it off. She shifted so she we were both facing each other, and the moon light that was shining in from the window lighted her face perfectly.

"Good night Spence," she reached over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Ash," I said before scooting just a little closer to her and fell asleep

**Read and Review! :o)**

**New chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let's do the same thing. 15+ reviews, and I'll start writing the next chapter. Haha. Oh and the very beginning is from the movie the Hangover. Fucking hilarious. Oh and for all you gamers, friend me on omgpop! PM me if u play it :D**


	22. Dun Dun Dunnn

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

It's fucking six in the morning and I have no idea why I'm up right now. Oh wait, it's because of work. I wish I could have stayed in bed with Spencer forever, but work calls, and somebody gotta pay the bills. I had to force myself out of bed quietly so I don't disturb Spencer. She looks so peaceful and I find it so adorable that she sleeps with a smile. I reached for the notepad and paper on the dresser and scribbled a note.

_Spence,_

_I wish I could have been there when you woke up, but work calls. _

_I'll see you later tonight!_

_Xoxo _

_Ash =)_

I placed the note on the pillow I was laying on and gently kissed her forehead. She stirred a little and the smile on her face grew just a tad bigger. I got out of bed, and that's when I realized I came in the room in my pajamas. "Shit," I said to myself. Once I left the bedroom, Kyla was tip toeing out of Olivia's room and she shushed me before I could say something. She pointed to the door and we both left the penthouse.

"Soooo," I said as I stood side by side with Kyla in the elevator with my hands behind my back. Kyla didn't respond and just kept staring at the ceiling.

"Don't say a word," she said in a sharp voice without even looking at me.

"What?" I turned towards her. "I wasn't going to say anything!" I exclaimed. The elevator bell dinged and we walked out of the elevator.

"Noo," she held out. "You were gonna ask me about me and Olivia sharing a bed last night. And before you say anything else, no we did not sleep together, and yes," she sighed. "I think I do."

"It's about damn time you admit it!" I said a little too loudly. The next thing I knew, I was being mobbed by fans, and paparazzi. I have no idea why there are paparazzi in this hotel right now, but they always seem to be everywhere.

"Where did you come from?" a paparazzi asked as he snapped photos of me and Kyla. "Is this your new girl?"

I pushed him away, and another paparazzi immediately replaced him.

"Ashley! Is this your first walk of shame!" he asked pointing the camera up in my face. I grabbed Kyla's hand and we pushed through the crowd and ran. Usually I'm pretty good with the paparazzi, but right now I'm still a little upset I had to get out of bed with Spencer and how they are just throwing questions at me.

Once Kyla and I got in the bus, we sighed in relief. "You know they are gonna use those pictures in the magazines," Kyla said as the bus started up and headed to the stadium where my show was going to take place. "The weekly magazines come out tomorrow and it's still early in the day so they can squeeze those pictures in tomorrow's magazine," she said looking at me concearned.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I can handle anymore gossip about me right now. I still see some magazines talking about my break up with Stephanie."

"Well, I'll try make some calls," she paused. "You know it doesn't help that you were in your pajamas," she pointed out. I threw a pillow at her. It hit her in the head and she deserved it.

**Adsl;jfdls;kafhsld;ghsl;djfl;asjfd;slajfs;adfjsd;lajfalds;fas;lfjsal;khjgfsldkhgfsadljf**

"Okay everyone, take fifteen. Don't forget to drink water! We need to stay hydrated for the show tomorrow night!" I told the dancers. I grabbed myself a bottle water and Kyla ran towards me with her laptop and a towel in hand.

"Wipe yourself down. Sweat isn't attractive," she told me with a smirk and threw the towel at my face.

I wiped my face with the towel and Kyla opened her laptop and I was greeted with a gossip magazine's homepage. My eyes went wide as I saw the photo on the homepage.

"Kyla," I said scared. "What is this," I said as I closed my water bottle and dropped it on the stage. I scrolled down the page and my eyes stayed glued to the screen as I walked off the stage and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I called the all the magazines and they kept saying the demand for you is over the top so they put it up immediately," Kyla said. My eyes scanned over the screen as I read the article. "This is the fastest they ever put up a picture and article. I mean seriously, it's been four hours!" she exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Ashley Davies and her new girl spotted at Caesar's Palace," I read the title out loud. Seriously, the nerve this reporter has. "Pop sensation Ashley Davies recently broke up with her supermodel girlfriend Stephanie a little more than a week ago, and just this morning was spotted with another girl. Was she cheating on her gorgeous girlfriend, or was it love at first sight? Davies last concert of her tour is tomorrow at Las Vegas, and is said to be the biggest show of her career. Will she make a dedication to her new girl? Find out in soon," I read the article out loud.

I wanted to smash the laptop into millions of pieces, but I knew Kyla wouldn't appreciate that. "I'm sure Spencer would understand," Kyla said softly. I placed the computer in the seat next to me and rubbed my temples.

"I know, but …" I paused and groaned. "Everything was going perfect with Spencer, and I feel like she is finally opening up to me. I feel like if she sees how much publicity a relationship with me would get, then it would scare her away," I sighed. I had so much pent up emotion I was holding, I just let it all out. I rested my head on Kyla's lap as she stroked my hair for comfort.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll take care of everything," she said. "Just go talk to Spencer and leave the rest to me. I promise I'll do whatever I can to get them to back off." Kyla is always there for me. I always try to find ways to repay her in little ways, but it would never be able to repay her fully. I stayed where I was for a couple minutes before my phone burst to life.

I reached for my phone, and it was Spencer calling. Kyla gave me a raised eyebrow and motioned me to answer it. "Hey Spence," I said in a cheerful voice. I wasn't faking that by the way.

"_Good morning. I just read your little note," _she chimed. A smile grew across my face just from hearing her voice.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't want to wake you," I replied.

"_So what time did you leave?" _I got more comfortable in my seat, and Kyla got up and left.

"Six in the morning. I was super tired and didn't want to leave the bed," I replied with a grin.

"_Damn, I probably would have been sleep walking in the lobby," _she laughed.

"Funny you would mention the lobby," I said nervously.

"_What about the lobby?"_ she asked confused.

"Well," I started. "Kyla and I ran into a mob of paparazzi in the lobby and they put out an article on the website of pictures of us together, and they assumed we were together. Together as in girlfriend together. Oh and it didn't help that I was in my pajamas," I blurted into the phone very fast.

"_Woah, slow down there tiger. Take a deep breath and relax," _she said in a calming voice. I did what she said and I started to feel better. "_So, what did the article say exactly?" _

"It mentioned Stephanie my ex, and they assumed I hooked up with Kyla and was doing the walk of shame," I replied.

"_It's just a gossip collum right,"_ she asked.

"Yeah."

"_Well, don't worry about it Ash. They're just making stuff up about you just to sell more copies."_

"I know, but I guess this just gave me a wake up call on how I'm always under the microscope. My whole life is probably going to end up in the hands of the public eventually, which also mean you will be too," I confessed.

"_What are you trying to say Ash?"_ she asked nervously.

"I guess what I'm trying to say…actually warn you is that with you being seen with me and being my friend, means you will also be in the public. Paparazzi will always be around, and you will see yourself in gossip magazines." I held in my breath and exhaled when I realized what I was about to say needed to be said. "I always wish I could live a normal life and go to the store without being mobbed. And I don't want you to give up the privacy of your life for me, so I understand if you don't want to be seen with me in public."

"_I understand Ash, and I want to be your friend. I want to be seen with you because I do care about you,"_ she said. A smile grew across my face and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Thank you Spence. That's what I needed to hear," I said with a cheeky smile.

"_Don't worry Ash, I'm just happy I get to hang out with you!" _she exclaimed. "_And I'm serious about that."_

"Spence.."

"_Yeah?"_

"You're amazing."

**Read and Review! :o)**

**New chapter! Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed! Let's do the same thing. 15+ reviews, and I'll start writing the next chapter. Haha. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people who reviewed. Love you guys! The story is coming to an end already just to let you guys know. Lol. **


	23. So Happy I Could Die

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I just got off the phone with Ashley and she really knows how to swoon a girl. I was smiling like an idiot and I really don't know why. Olivia came into the room wearing a green polo and shorts with her collar popped and started laughing. The green shirt brought out her bright green eyes perfectly and her light brown wavy hair flowed across her back.

"Oh you got it bad girl," she said plopping next to me. "You got it _real_ bad."

"Shut up Olivia. You shouldn't even be talking right now," I said pushing away her collar to reveal a hickey on her neck. She quickly placed her hand over the hickey and started to blush. "I knew it!" I shouted as I started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Shut up Spence," she said embarrassed.

"Looks like someone was busy last night," I smirked.

"How the hell did you know," she said popping her collar again and trying to hide Kyla's mark.

"Maybe it was the uhhhh Kyla! Harder!" I moaned teasing Olivia pretending to climax.

"Oh my god, we didn't even sleep together!" she exclaimed. "But seriously, how did you know we even did anything?"

"That thing is huge. How could I not see it," I replied. I watched her hands as she fixed her collar and looked back at her. "You know," I started off. "You should probably leave that collar down so people know you actually get some," I teased. I got a slap on the arm for that, but it was so worth it.

"Bitch please, we didn't sleep together, but at least I know her lips taste good," she smirked and gave me a wink. Oh, now she's teasing me. She is so gonna get it. "Let's go shopping, you need to look hot for Ashley tomorrow," she slapped my thigh and jumped off the bed. "And from the way you look now, you're going to need a lot of help," she teased and strutted out of the room. I flicked her off when her back was facing me and dug through my suitcase looking for something to wear.

**Ahfa;dsfdsalkghsalkhgfsal;kjhgkljash'l;fjh;akwjhgakljhs;flhadjlkfjdslk;hfa;lskhas;**

We were only at the mall for about an hour and we already have a handful of bags. Unfortunately, none of the stuff we bought is hot enough to wear to Ashley's concert tomorrow night. Oh and might I add, Kyla needs to stay over with Olivia more often because she was in such a good mood, she bought everything for me. Normally I wouldn't accept it, but Olivia is fucking rich because she is a well known lawyer and because I plan on repaying her eventually.

"We should probably find something to wear for tomorrow before we buy more stuff," the brunette said as we stopped in front of a lingerie store. I looked at her confused.

"Are you trying to say we should just go in a bra and thong?" I asked.

"As much as Ashley would appreciate it, no. I think you should wear something extra sexy underneath though," she smirked as she walked into the store. I stood where I was for about a minute with my mouth open. Is she trying to tell me what I think she's trying to say? I shook out of my trance and walked into the store to see Olivia looking at some red, lacey under garments.

"Kyla looks like she likes red," I snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Actually," Olivia turned towards me. "This is for you. I got a tip that Ashley likes red," she smirked. She pushed the lingerie in my arms and walked to a different rack. I took a look at the rack of very little material and grabbed a royal blue one too. I met up with Olivia in the line for the fitting room.

"So I see that you agree with me."

"Uhm….what?" I asked confused.

"Never mind," she faced the fitting rooms. "You need to get approval before you buy though kay," she smiled and walked into the room. I stood in line waiting for another fitting room to open, but it looked like it was going to be a while from now.

I stood with my arms crossed and foot tapping when a one of Ashley's songs came onto the speakers in the store. Of course it was the most sexual of all her songs. We are in a lingerie store after all.

_I love that lavender blonde  
The way she moves  
The way she walks  
I touch myself can't get enough  
And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears  
And all the lies  
I touch myself and it's alright_

_Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me _

I never really listened to the lyrics until now and might I just add, it is very sexual. My head started bobbing to the beat and the chorus came on.

_Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend_

Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time

Eh-eh  
Eh-eh  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever

Eh-eh  
Eh-eh  
So happy I could die  
And it's alright.

I started singing along to the song and then it clicked. Almost all her songs are about falling in love or love from afar. Wait, all songs are like that. Never mind. I'm probably over thinking everything. God, my mind has been on overdrive ever since I got to Las Vegas and it sucks.

These are the times I wish I was back in class teaching. Solving math problems tend to calm me down. Oh god, now I sound like the nerd. I used to be the cool kid in high school! Seems like Ashley and I switched places. Might as well get some thick glasses and we would be complete opposites for sure. Wait, I didn't mean to say that to tease her. Ashley is awesome and talented and beautiful and I would be lucky to be half as good as she was. Wait, did I just say beautiful? See, this is what I mean by losing my mind.

"Spence!" Olivia called from the fitting room. I walked and stood in front of the door and the brunette slowly opened the door to reveal what she was wearing. She was wearing a black bra with red ribbon and had on her short jean shorts with the button undone revealing a little of the black underwear.

"Damn girl," I said. My eyes scanned over her body and she looked hot. Not as hot as Ashley in her pajamas, but pretty close to it. Wait, did I just think that? Damn what is happening to me.

"I look good right," she smirked and put her hands in her back pocket.

"I have to admit, but you d— what's that?" I asked moving closer to her and rubbing my thumb over another purplish spot right below her left boob. She quickly pushed my hand away and covered it with her hand. I stepped back with an O-shape mouth. My eyes scanned over her body again to see if there were any more love marks and tada! Another one right in the valley of her breasts.

"Oh my gosh Olivia!" I said. "You two really got down and dirty didn't you?" I exclaimed excited for my friend.

"Don't say a word," she said sternly and placed her index finger on my lips to shush me. I shook my head and immediately moved so I was out of reach.

"Where has your hands been?" I asked scared.

"Oh shut up Spence. I told you I didn't sleep with anyone. I slept next to Kyla, not on top her," she said quickly before I could say anything. "And we got carried away, but not too far."

"Alright alright. Now go change back to your clothes so I can try these on," I said holding up the lingerie I wanted to try on.

"Ooo, so I see you took my advice," she smirked.

"I look hot in red and blue okay," I said closing the door so Olivia could change.

I chuckled to myself as I sat down on the couch waiting for Olivia to come out. 

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Haha. Ok so the song is So Happy I could die by lady gaga. I love her. I love her so much that Im going to her concert in Oregon. Raise your hands in the air for Oregon! Haha. Ok. Review! 15+ then I'll write the next chapter. Oh and I don't know if I ever gave a description of Olivia, so yeah. If I did earlier, then sorry if I'm getting you confused. Oh and no one knows Kyla is Ashley's manager because she doesn't like the media. **


	24. The Concert

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Spencer Carlin and Olivia Mitchell," I told the security gaurds that were by every door before going into the dressing room. They are the only two people allowed backstage before and during my show. If I had a choice, I would make it so they were the only ones allowed period, but some of my fans spent a good amount of money for backstage passes.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Spencer and Olivia are already," Kyla entered my dressing room.

"Well, I had to make sure they get in okay," I replied as the makeup artist did her job. My fingers were tapping the arm rest and I couldn't stay still. I haven't seen Spencer since the night I went over to her room. But, I did talk to her on the phone on my way to the stadium today so that's a plus. She said she went shopping with Olivia and I swear I heard Olivia say lingerie shopping in the background, but I think my ears are just playing games with me.

"Honey, why are you sweating so much tonight? You are never like this," the artist said as she dabbed away the sweat forming on my forehead and continued to apply makeup. I saw a grin grow across Kyla's face from the corner of my eye.

"Tonight is going to be the best show ever!" Kyla squeled before sashaying out the door.

"That girl is crazy," the artist said pointing the brush she was using towards the door and added the finishing touches. "Alright, my masterpiece is complete. Don't mess it up now," she said before packing her things and leaving the room. I looked down at my watch, and the show starts in half an hour. I haven't heard from Spencer or Olivia yet, so I'm beginning to get nervous. I told them they can come an hour early, and they said they will, but I haven't seen them yet.

I whipped out my phone and sent a text message to Spencer asking if they were here yet. I began pacing the room and doing voice excerises to get ready for the performance. My fist were clenching and unclenching as I took deep breaths. I left my dressing room and went to find Kyla.

"Kyla," I half shouted and turned her around. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. "Is Spencer or Olivia here yet?" I asked. Kyla's eyes were still wide and was looking everywhere except for at me.

"Uhm nope, I haven't seen them yet," she replied nervously.

"Is everything okay?" I asked with a tilted head. She nodded vigorously and turned her back towards me and started walking away. "Strange," I said to myself and pulled out my phone to see if Spencer replied yet. Nope, nothing. I groaned and walked back to my dressing room.

**Al;;kdasjg'dasgdaslfjhdsjf;adsljgfa;lsjf;dalsjfasla**

"You're on in five," a stage person stuck their head into my dressing room and called out. I got up with a sigh and my phone in hand. Spencer did not reply and I'm guessing she's not here yet.

"Alright, I'm coming," I called out and the door closed. I stood where I was and did my ritual before every concert. I took in deep breaths to relax, closed my eyes, and imagined everyone who ever meant something to me. However, for some reason, the only person I could imagine was Spencer. My eyes shot open before I began thinking of her more and walked to the side stage. The stadium was full and the only thing I could see were flashing lights. The crowd was massive and the screams were pumping me up. I looked towards Kyla and mouthed if she knew where they were, and she shook her head. My shoulders slumped over a little as someone attached my microphone to me. I took one more look backstage for the blonde bombshell before it was finally my time to go on, but she wasn't there.

The platform below me slowly started growing higher and higher until I reached the highest point on the stage. The music to my opening song came on and I got lost in the song. Singing has always been an escape for me and all my worries went away for the period of time.

I'm halfway through my concert already and the energy I'm receiving from my fans is amazing. They have never been so energetic before. After every song, I keep looking to the side to see if my blonde beauty came, but there was still nothing. The only person I see is Kyla. And she keeps giving me a thumbs up with a cheeky smile every time I look her way. Come to think of it, Kyla didn't tell me what was going to make this concert so special. She didn't tell me anything actually. So far my last concert of the tour has nothing special going on, and I'm performing like it is any other concert. I think the only difference was the line up of the songs.

**;;dsalfjkdsajfshgasdkjlfdsa;lfj**

Usually, I finish the concert with Dance in the Dark because it is my biggest and most popular song, but Kyla insisted I finish with the slow ballad Thinking of You. I kept asking her why, but she kept saying it was the better choice. I eventually gave in and agreed.

"How's everyone feeling tonight!" I shouted into the microphone after the last note of Dance in the dark faded away. I held the microphone out to the audience and the screams were louder than ever.

"So usually I close the concert with Dance in the dark," I said and the only thing I heard were 'awwwws.' "But," I said holding my finger out. "my manager insisted I close the concert with a different song," I smirked. I grabbed a towel from the side stage and saw Olivia standing next to Kyla. I immediately started looking for Spencer with my eyes, but I still didn't see her. Now I was confused. And when did Olivia get here? I looked back towards Olivia and Kyla and they were holding hands while Kyla was motioning me to wipe myself down with the towel. Since when did they start holding hands I asked myself.

"I love you Las Vegas!" I shouted when I realized I hadn't said anything in a while. I wiped the sweat from my face with the towel and threw it to the side stage. A stage person came on to the stage with a wooden stool and my guitar, and placed it in the middle of the stage. I slung the guitar strap over me and began to tune it while I talked to the audience. "So I hope you guys are all having a good time. This is my last concert of the tour and probably one of the best because of all the energy under this roof," I smiled. I took a seat on the stool, and a loud mechanical sound came from behind me. I turned around to see a huge projector screen rolling down behind me.

"I didn't know this was going to be here," I said. I seriously didn't know that. The crowd laughed as I got more comfortable on the stool. I strummed the first note to the song and the audience was just a tad quieter than before. "I wrote this song for a special someone in my life," I said with my famous smile. "This is Thinking of you," I said before I began singing.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

I closed my eyes and continued strumming until the next verse came.

"_You're like an In-_," was all I was able to sing because what happened next literally blew my mind. Walking on the same stage as me was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She was dressed very casual and had a microphone in her hand as she continued singing the verse while I wasn't. I would be singing, but my jaw is currently on the floor so that's a no go.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry. It had to be done. So thank you to everyone who reviewed! I probably wont be able to get the next chapter up till after 4****th**** of July so yeah. Haha. Hope you like it!**


	25. The Concert Must Go On

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Previous Chapter…**

"_You're like an In-," was all I was able to sing because what happened next literally blew my mind. Walking on the same stage as me was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She was dressed very casual and had a microphone in her hand as she continued singing the verse while I wasn't. I would be singing, but my jaw is currently on the floor so that's a no go. _

**L;afj;lkdsjfkl;sadjgklashngal;jgfl'kasjngfl;sdkhg;dlsahfd;lksajflka;dsjf;lksadfjalksd**

I tried to make my hands move and continue to play the song, but I couldn't. I was still in shock, and probably will be for a little more time. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the blonde beauty, but I finally did when I saw Kyla motioning me to do something while holding Olivia's hand. Again I ask myself, when did they start holding hands?

I suddenly felt someone's presence next to me and my body stiffened. Her hand softly grazed mines and I laced my hands with hers as we began singing the chorus together.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

I turned towards her so we were face to face and I found out what the projector screen was for. On the screen was a slideshow of pictures of Spencer and me from high school, and candid shots of us together since we started hanging out again. I bet it was Kyla who got those photos.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Spencer's grip on my hand got stronger and I smiled. It seems that the audience was taking more pictures during this song then throughout my whole concert, and the cheering was crazy. We were facing the audience again and from what I can hear, Spencer's voice is amazing.

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

The song came to an end and I so badly wanted to pull Spencer towards me and kiss her, but I'm not too sure if that is coming on too strong. Instead, I pulled her into a hug and everyone started screaming. "I didn't know you could sing," I whispered into her ear as we hugged.

"I was so nervous. I don't know how you can do it," she replied as we pulled away from each other.

"Let's give it up for Spencer!" I shouted into the microphone. Everyone was screaming and I heard some cat calls too. Spencer bowed slightly and her face was just a tad pink from either blushing or the heat on the stage. I placed my guitar down and placed my arm around her waist. "Spencer here is a very close friend of mine and I went to high school with her," I told the audience. I gently squeezed her hip for comfort and she looked at me with dark blue eyes. I was about to say something when Spencer decided to say something.

"So you guys are probably wondering what I'm doing on stage right now," she said and I turned towards her because I was asking myself the same question too. "Well, you see," she started off, "Ashley and I met in high school and we are close friends as she mentioned before." I suddenly got curious on what she was talking about now.

"Well, after high school, I didn't see or speak to her for a couple years," she sighed. "That is until I saw her very first performance at the coffee shop." There were a bunch of awws, and Spencer was blushing like crazy again. "That night changed my life, and after that night, I haven't seen her since a little over a week ago at her L.A. concert," she paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…," she turned towards me and took my hand in hers. "Ashley, I i is less tha—" was all she was able to say before my lips collided with hers.

I've been waiting ten years for this moment. And let me say, it was all worth it. Fireworks were going off, and I mean literally. On each side of the stage, fireworks were going off. It was an amazing sight. Spencer's soft lips is fused to mines and everything felt perfect. I pulled her closer towards me as my hands roamed her back. I heard a thud and felt the blonde's hands cup my face. I guess she dropped the microphone she was holding. The sound of whistling and cheers from the audience was drowned out and it felt like it was just Spencer and I.

We finally pulled apart and I immediately missed her lips. I picked up the microphone Spencer dropped, "Thank you Las Vegas, and Good night!" I shouted as all the lights on the stage turned off and I led Spencer to the backstage.

"Oh my god Spencer! You can sing!" Olivia exclaimed once she saw us. She let go of Kyla's hand and ran to give Spencer a hug. I let go of the blonde's hand walked towards Kyla.

"Best concert ever?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a big ole bear hug to thank her.

"So you planned all of this from the beginning didn't you." I smirked.

"Nope," she said quickly. "My plan had nothing to do with this. In fact, my original plan was to have some friends kidnap her, and then you go and save her," she said in a completely serious voice. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Should I be worried about you?" I asked scared.

"Nah. The plan didn't work anyways because the guys I was gonna call was out of town." Kyla is starting to scare me now because it looks like she's not joking about that plan.

"Alright Kyla," I patted her shoulder awkwardly and walked towards Spencer as Olivia walked towards Kyla.

"So when did Olivia and Kyla start holding hands?" I asked as I surprised her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh, did you see how many hickeys Kyla gave Olivia?" she half shouted, half asked.

"Hickeys?"

"Yeah, the night you came over to the room, they got busy," she smirked and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Kyla!" I exclaimed and turned around to see my two best friends making out with each other. Kyla's head popped up from behind Olivia trying to look innocent.

"I was going to tell you," she said with a cheeky smile.

I turned back towards Spencer laughing. "Okay then," I smirked. "Hey, I have to go change and meet some fans for about an hour. Do you wanna come with?" I asked.

"I'll pass," she said while I groaned. "I have to do something real quick," she said in between kisses. "I'll meet you back at the room," she said before going in to kiss me, but pulling away once our lips were millimeters apart. What a tease.

**Adfjdas;lkfjlsadkjfsl;kajflkasjfalksfjdlka;jflkd;sajfasl;kjfldskajdaslkfjdsalkjasl**

"You broke a lot of hearts tonight," Kyla said as we walked back to my dressing room.

"Yeah, well I have Spencer now," I said like I was on cloud 9. Actually, I am on cloud 9 right now. "Oh, you have some talking to do," I told Kyla. I just finished meeting some of my fans and now I was ready to go back to the room and be with Spencer.

"Yeah, ok we will talk later kay? I have to go now. There's a driver outside that will take you to Spencer."

"Alright. Thanks, bye!" I called out as I entered my dressing room.

"Ashley!" the blonde model exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" she came towards me and gave me a hug. "I want you to meet Katy," Stephanie introduced me to a petite girl. "Katy this is Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you Katy," I said. Stephanie seemed so happy, it made me happy too. We ended up talking for a little while until I realized what time it was.

"Hey, I have to go now. It was really nice meeting you Katy, and it's so good seeing you again Steph," I said giving each of them a hug. "Call me if you need anything Steph," I called out before grabbing my jacket and walking outside of the stadium looking for the car Kyla was talking about. It was almost one in the morning and I didn't see any cars or anybody else around me.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**So I was thinking…I could end the story in 2-3 more chapters, or I could extend it and make the story longer. If I do end up making the story longer, the new summary of the story would be 'she searches ****and fights**** for the girl she fell in love with in high school.' **

**So yeah, tell if you want me to end the story, or extend it. I'll just do majority wins so yeah. Haha. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and tell me what you think I should do! **

**Song is Thinking of you by Katy Perry. **


	26. Where Are You Taking Me?

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Previous Chapter…**

"_Hey, I have to go now. It was really nice meeting you Katy, and it's so good seeing you again Steph," I said giving each of them a hug. "Call me if you need anything Steph," I called out before grabbing my jacket and walking outside of the stadium looking for the car Kyla was talking about. It was almost one in the morning and I didn't see any cars or anybody else around me. _

**A;lfjlkasjflksahgnjkshgfjkldhf;aljfdl;sjfkl;adhdlksajflkasjf;dlasld;sa**

I swung the jacket around my shoulders when a gust of cold air hit me. I did a 360 around myself and still saw nothing. My foot started to tap and my arms wrapped around my body. "Where is this car?" I asked myself.

The bell on the door rung, and I saw Katy with her arm around Stephanie's waist as they walked out the door. "What are you still doing here Ashley?" Stephanie asked.

I looked down the road and still saw nothing. "Kyla told me there was going to be a car waiting to take me to Spencer," I said as I bit my lip with my eyes still wandering down the carless street.

"Would you like us to take you? Katy rented a car," she offered with a comforting smile.

"Uhmm, nah don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to intrude," I said as I looked to Katy and she had the 'I'm-going-to-fuck-you-all-night' look on her face. I really don't think Stephanie heard what I said because she was giving Katy the same look too.

"Alright. We will wait until the car comes then," she said right before they started to kiss.

"No no, you can leave. Don't worry about me," I replied as I shooed them off so they can do their own thing.

"If you say so," Katy said as her and Stephanie walked off towards the parking lot. I watched as they walked away until I couldn't see them anymore.

I looked down at my phone and turned my back to the street. I heard a car coming, so I turned around to be greeted by a man in a suit holding the door open to a black, hummer limo.

"Ashley Davies?" he asked. I nodded and motioned for me to enter. I guess this was the ride I was told to take. I stepped into the elegant vehicle and took in the sight before me. I've been in many limos before, but this one was far nicer than any other one I've been in. This one had the lights tinted pink with flower petals all along the seats. There were bottles of champagne at every single corner of the car with candles and soft music playing. The beige leather interior was unbelievably soft and comfortable.

"You like?" a voice said from next to me. I jumped from shock and was surprised to see Spencer sitting next to me. I guess I was too busy admiring the limo to notice someone else was in the limo.

"Spencer!" I half shouted as I threw my hands around her. "I love it," I replied.

"This. Is. All. For. You," she said in between kisses. Everything is so perfect. I never thought I would feel Spencer's soft lips on mines. The car started and we started to move.

"So where are we going?" Our lips were millimeters apart and I could feel her hot breath on mines.

"It's a surprise," she said as she straddled me and pushed me back so my back hit the backrest of the chair. Our kiss was soft and intimate, but rough and wanting at the same time. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and she pushed her body up against mines.

"I've been wanting to do this since the night of your L.A. concert," she breathed. My hands roamed her bare back as they went under her shirt. Her skin was so soft my hands couldn't help themselves.

Spencer's hands were going through my hair and it was exhilarating. She was driving me crazy and I wanted more.

"Madam, we are here," the limo driver interrupted us. Spencer immediately pulled away from our kiss and crawled off of me. She stepped out of the limo and held her hand out for me.

"My lady," she said in a British accent. I placed my hands in hers as she helped me out of the limo and we were in front of a hotel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I told you, it was a surprise," she said as we walked into the hotel hand in hand. The hotel was surprisingly empty. I've never seen a hotel so empty before.

"Why is there a river outside of a hotel?" I asked as we crossed over a bridge with water flowing underneath.

"You ask way too many questions," Spencer said as she suddenly stopped walking and pulled me towards her for a kiss.

"Well, you don't answer many," I smiled as I kissed her again.

She pulled away from our lip lock and I groaned. "Spenceeee," I whined as I leaned in for a kiss again, but she moved away.

"I could kiss you all night, but our Gondola awaits," she said as a very Italian looking man starting singing in a low voice as he stood up on the boat, paddling towards us.

A huge smile grew across my face and there was a smirk on Spencer's.

**A;lskdjhf;;jf;daklsjfdklsjfdsalk;jflskda;jal;kjflska**

I was leaned back on the seat with Spencer sitting in my lap and my arms around her. The Gondola man, Antonio, was singing in his strong, Italian voice, and it sounded beautiful. Spencer's head was resting on my shoulder as we both looked up to the stars. Unfortunately because of all of the lights, it was hard to see stars, but it was still breathtaking.

"This is so beautiful," Spencer said in a dreamy voice.

"I know you are," I replied with a cheesy smile. That was so cliché and cheesy, but it needed to be said. I leaned down for a kiss and everything was perfect. The way the moonlight shined on her face, made her look like an angel.

"Ash," she said as she got comfortable in my arms again.

"Yes Spencer."

"I i is less than three you," she said with a grin and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You do?" I said sounding a little too shocked.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "I was going to tell you that during your concert, but you interrupted me," she smirked.

"Oh," was all I was able to say before her lips crashed onto mines again.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is just full of Spashley, so hope you like it. Haha. So I have come to the conclusion of just ending this story in a couple chapters and writing a sequel. That way all of you girlys/guys will be happy. I'm such a people pleaser. Haha. Okay so I usually don't write sequels, but I'll make an exception since the majority of you guys wanted me to extend the story. **

**I'm thinking one more chapter for One Hot Nerd, and then I'll start writing the sequel. Okay, anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed! We are almost at 500! You guys are amazing. I would love to meet my readers and thank you for reading, so PM and I'll give you my aim address :D**


	27. The End

**Summary: Ashley Davies was a closeted nerd in high school. Ten years later, she is a famous celebrity who can get any girl she wants. Instead, she searches for the girl she fell in love with in high school.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I find it hard to believe on how much my life changed in a little over a week. A little more than a week ago, I was on a stage in L.A. with my supermodel girlfriend and was hoping I can schedule my tour dates for next year. But, the moment I saw those beautiful blue eyes, my life changed for the second time.

Today, I no longer have a supermodel girlfriend, I just performed what might be my last concert of my music career, I reacquainted with one of my best friends from college, and I have the girl of my dreams wrapped in my arms. No supermodel or Maxim's Hot 100 girls can compare to the hotness, sexiness, or beauty she has.

I get lost in her ocean blue eyes every time I see her, her long blonde locks frame her face perfectly that show off her features, and her body is in perfect shape which is a bonus.

I gently push away some hair that is in her face while she is still sleeping. She looks perfect and I can't help but stare…in a non-creepy way of course. All my dreams came true last night, and I never felt happier in my life.

"Morning," Spencer mumbled as she smiled while still half asleep.

"Good morning baby," I did my popular nose crinkling smile.

"I love it when you do that," she laid a light kiss on my lips. Our lips lingered millimeters apart, and I wanted to kiss her again so bad, but she kept teasing me. And if you are wondering, yes, I did sleep with Spencer, and I mean sleep as in share the same bed and sleep next to her sleep. As much as I wanted things to go further, I didn't want to rush things and make her uncomfortable.

"I love it when you kiss me," I replied as I finally went in for the kiss I've wanted. The kiss became more intense and the next thing I knew, I was straddling her as her hands went over my bare skin. The combination of the Egyptian cotton sheets and Spencer's touch on my skin was the true definition of heaven on Earth. Oh, and Spencer and I ended up sleeping in just our underwear and bra. Like I said before, we didn't want to take things too far, so we agreed to stop.

"Back in high school, when people asked how you see yourself in ten years, did you expect us to be like this?" Spencer asked as she made random designs on me.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever think you were going to be a famous singer and be lying in a bed with me in Las Vegas?" she asked as if she were nervous.

"Lying in a bed with you was a dream, and being a singer never crossed my mind," I replied honestly. "I mean seriously, I was a nerd back in high school," I giggled.

"Well then, that makes you one hot nerd," she grinned.

"And you were one hot girl," I replied with a smirk.

"Why thank you. I considered myself one hot girl too," she joked. She continued running her hands over my skin and it felt amazing.

"I want to stay in this bed all day," I sighed as I pulled her closer to me.

"If we could, I would. But, I think we should probably go and eat something. It is one in the afternoon and I haven't eaten since before the concert," the blonde said right when her stomach growled.

My hand moved down to her stomach as I rolled to my side and pulled her closer towards me. "Let's go get some food," I smiled. I was going to kiss her again, but right when my lips barely touched hers, she jumped out of bed.

"I want waffles!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed and walked around the bed looking for her clothes.

"You're such a tease," I groaned.

"You love it," she grinned as she slid into her shorts.

**Asdfjhdsa;lgfjsdl;jgfdsk;lajfslk;djflkd;sajdklsjfklasdj;lajfds;ljfsaljdsalfsa**

"Oh my god," Spencer moaned. "This is orgasmic. You need to try this," Spencer stuffed a forkful of waffles in my mouth. And can I just say, the waffles were the best I've ever eaten. Maybe it's because Spencer is serving it to me.

"Ash, you need to eat more or else I'm going to end up eating all of this all by myself," she said putting another mountain of waffles in her mouth. She looked so cute and she had a little bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth.

"You're half way through already Spence, and it looks like you're saving some for later too," I laughed as I licked the whipped cream that was on her mouth. Let me just say, whipped cream tastes way better on Spencer.

"Always looking out for me," she smiled as she took another bite into her waffles. "Do I have any more food on me," she asked in a suggestive voice. Her eyes turned dark blue and full of want.

"You may have some here," I grinned as I leaned in and kissed her. "And here," I whispered as I made a trail of kisses down from her lips to her neck. I sucked on her pulse point and I'm pretty sure I left a mark on her.

"Hey you two," Kyla and Olivia said as they slide into the seat across from us. Spencer and I quickly pulled away trying to act like we weren't doing anything.

"So I'm guessing you two are 'so happy together'" Olivia sang. It was so obvious those two were feeling each other up while they were right across from us.

"Will someone tell me what's going on between you two," I asked pointing to the obvious couple across from us.

"Well, let's just say I realized I was…born during an awkward silence," Kyla said in a small laughter as her and Olivia shared a kiss.

"Born during an awkward silence?" Spencer asked with a tilted head.

"You know, everyone says a gay baby was born when there's an awkward silence," Kyla replied.

"Oh yeah! I guess that makes the four of us," Spencer squealed doing a little happy dance while sitting down.

"Anyways," Kyla said interrupting Spencer. "We're just here to see how you two are doing. Oh, and uhm I just wanted to tell you I had to spill the beans that I was your manager," she said twirling her thumbs.

"What why? You're gonna get so much shit from gossip columns now," I exclaimed.

"Okay, well you know how that article came out about us," she pointed between us. I nodded. "Well, when I called them, they said they were going to publish more articles and the only way they wouldn't put up more articles was if your manager called…" she trailed off. "So yeah, I had to tell them."

"Ky," I said softly. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to tell anyone."

"Nahh, don't worry Ash. I had to say eventually," she shrugged. "Anyways," she said quickly changing the subject and mood. "Olivia and I are gonna go now. We will see you later," she said as they got up and left.

"Bye!" Spencer and I said together.

"So why does Kyla not want anyone to know she is your manager?" Spencer asked.

"Well, she hates being in the media and since we are so close she didn't want anyone to assume anything, but then the article and yeah."

"Oh I see."

"Anyways," I changed the subject again. "Where were we," I grinned as I continued from where I left off before Kyla and Olivia interrupted us.

"Ashh," Spencer moaned as she squeezed my thigh. My hand moved higher up her leg and I loved the feeling of our contact.

"Oh my gosh it's Ashley Davies!" a shrill voice screamed from across the restraunt we were in. Once again, we quickly pulled away as a swarm of people crowded our table asking for autographs and pictures. "Oh my gosh, you're Spencer!" the same girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm Spencer," she said a little shy. It was obvious Spencer was not used to the attention. Hopefully she will get used to it eventually.

"Are you two together now?" everyone started asking. Spencer and I looked at each other with a grin. We haven't really established what we are yet. Until now that is.

"This is my girlfriend Spencer," I said without averting our gaze as I placed my hand around her.

"You two are so cute together!" someone shouted.

"Are you sure you are okay with all of this?" I whispered in her ear as people were still taking pictures.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered as I gave her a small kiss while everyone was still crowded around us.

I waited ten years for this moment. I went through so much, and finally, my dream has come true. I finally know what it feels like to kiss and hold her. I finally know what it's like to call her mine, and I can finally confess my love to the blonde beauty I fell for in high school.

We are given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen. However, we are given only one heart. Why is this you ask; it is because the other was given to someone else, and for us to find. And now, I can finally say I found it.

_The End_

**Read and Review! :o)**

**It is finally done! Yay! So I hope you guys liked this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will start the sequel soon and I actually planned out what is going to happen this time but haven't thought of a title yet. I want a title that is similar to one hot nerd. Haha. Any suggestions? Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed. We got over 500 reviews! Whoot! That's a lot. Haha. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel. It will come out shortly :D**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
